To Embrace Your Destiny
by jadesalamander
Summary: Sess&Kag Mir&San pairing. She is a divine creature comin of age, he is the great taiyoukai of the west. They are thrown together to defeat an old enemy but can they find love along the way? Lemons, Character death, and language! Please read and love!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I never have and will never own Inuyasha or and of the characters therein. Unfortunate for me!!

To Embrace Your Destiny

Kagome smiled as the cold air of winter whipped across her cheeks. Gliding across the ice on her skates, she closed her eyes and savored the feel of the wind. A slight frown marred her brow as she thought about all of the time she wasted not keeping up with her activities. She had been in the Sengoku Judai for two and a half years. During that time, Kagome realized she had depended on her friends way too much for her protection. A shiver of self-disgust ran through her. 'Not anymore and never again!' she mused.

Shaking herself, she smiled over her shoulder at Sango. "Come on!" she laughed, "It's easy."

"Easy for you," muttered Sango. She stepped gingerly onto the ice that covered a pond where they decided to camp for the night.

"Baby!" taunted Kagome. "This is way easier than the sparring we do and twice as fun!"

"Just give me a minute," Sango snapped. She looked over toward the girl she considered the sister of her heart. Kagome had changed so much in the past six months. Whenever Kikyo had return from the dead yet again, something snapped inside the girl. At that moment Kagome gave up on her childish fantasies and became a woman. She had given up completely on Inuyasha and began to focus more on Shippo. She even went as far as to remove the beads of subjugation from around Inuyasha's neck and fashion a similar necklace for Shippo. Now it was Shippo that traveled through time with Kagome, not Inuyasha. Even though Naraku killed Kikyo a little more than a month ago at the battle for the bow (see manga) the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha had not changed. Kagome treats Inuyasha like a brother, but he wants her romantically. Kagome then embarked on what she called a self-improvement project. She began to seriously train her miko powers and prefect the skills she obtained from her time when she was a child. The skills she called karate, tai kwon do, gymnastics, Sango wanted to learn and had become Kagome's sparring partner but the dancing, skating and music Sango could do without. Sango was amazed with the changes in Kagome but she had always known underneath that fragile exterior there was a warrior straining to be released. "Kagome, I can't do this!! I came to watch you skate and Miroku wants you to play for us tonight." The violin Kagome had brought from her time and played for them periodically had become one of their favorite past times.

"Okay, Sango," Kagome said as she watched the older girl struggle back to the bank of the pond. She then skated to the middle of the pond and struck a pose. As she began to move to the tune only she could hear, Kagome closed her eyes. As she moved into her routine, she opened her eyes and gained speed. The two on the bank watched in rapped fascination as Kagome leaped through the air spinning in a tight circle. After she landed she leaped again and completed two more rotations. She amazed and entertained them for a few more minutes until fatigue set in. Deciding it was time to wrap it up, Kagome went into a series of spins. She drew her arms closer to her body to gain more momentum and fell back into the lay back position then straitened herself and flung her arms wide. "Ta! Da!" she said as she flashed them a brilliant smile.

"Kagome! That was amazing!" Sango exclaimed.

"Thanks, Sango. Let's get back to camp. I'll make dinner then play for you guys afterwards."

"Deal!"

In his dark castle Naraku sat staring into the flames of the fire before him. "Saya, show me the miko," he snarled at his latest incarnation. Kagome's image sprung to life among the dancing flames. She was gliding across the surface of an icy pond with a slight smile on her face. Her movements were slow and graceful. Naraku shivered suddenly at the stab of pure lust that lanced through his body. Cursing the weakness, he continued to watch her movements. Naraku wanted her more than he had ever wanted Kikyo. The human Onigumo had been the one to desire Kikyo and Naraku's own desire for her was an unfortunate byproduct. His desire for Kagome began after the foolish attempt to rid himself of Onigumo's heart. After he released the fool Muso then reabsorbed him, the desire for the young miko took hold in his demon nature and grew until it was almost painful. Kagome was very different from Kikyo. Kikyo was ice whereas Kagome was fire. Another shudder of desire ripped through him as he wondered what her fire would taste like. He would know soon enough. 'Inuyasha,' he thought ruefully. He had killed Kikyo and next it was Inuyasha's turn. The miko was still loyal to Inuyasha in spite of all he had done, but soon Naraku would free her from her obligation to Inuyasha and then he would possess both her and the Shikon No Tama.

Feeling his staff rise, he turned to his latest incarnation. "Saya, I have need of you," he said. As she turned his member stiffened and filled even more. Whenever she was created, he made sure she resembled the object of his obsession. Silently the demoness got up and approached Naraku. When she neared him, he reached a clawed hand towards her and shredded her clothes from her body. The demoness didn't show any reaction to his actions, she simply lay down next to him and awaited his next move. Naraku looked down on the demoness that lay beside him. Resting a clawed hand along her jaw line, he lazily trailed it along her neck drawing blood as he went. Malevolent glee burned in his eyes as he bent his head to lick the blood away. The demoness beneath him moaned. "Do you like that Kagome?" he whispered in a darkly seductive voice.

"Yes, master Naraku," she moaned again as he licked a path from her bleeding neck to he left breast. Biting into her tender flesh, more blood began to spill. Using his tongue, he lapped the blood away and drew the full globe into his mouth. The demoness writhed beneath him and moaned again. "Please, master. Fuck me."

Naraku chuckled. 'Soon I will be Kagome's master.' Standing up, he began to disrobe hastily. Standing naked with his member nearly fully erect, he motioned the demoness forward. If you want your reward you must come and make me ready for you, Kagome," he said. "Come make me ready for you."

The demoness crawled forward on her hands and knees to Naraku and positioned herself in front of him. He grasped his member with one hand and her beautiful face with the other. As he rubbed his throbbing cock along the seam between her lips his eyes gleamed with a malevolent light and he grinned evilly. "Open up for me," he demanded harshly. As she did, Naraku surged forward with his hips and slammed into her mouth. He then allowed the demoness to take over his pleasure and closed his eyes in sheer bliss. The demoness withdrew him from her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head of his throbbing cock. She then licked a path down to his scrotum and back up again before taking his full length into her mouth and began to move her head rhythmically. With a groan, Naraku shoved his hands into her hair and began to thrust wildly. His youki flared and his demonic nature overtook him. Pulling out of the demoness, he mindlessly threw her down on the floor and plunged into her mercilessly. Saya screamed in pain and writhed underneath him as she bled from his intrusion. The fevered movements, blood, and the pained scream fueled his demonic nature to take her even more savagely. He needed more. More pain. More blood. Withdrawing from the demoness again, he flipped her over onto her stomach and slammed her face into the floor and drove his member into her anal cavern and scratched her with his claws bringing more pain and blood. Saya screamed even louder and tried to twist out of his grasp. Naraku continued to push into her until she sheathed him completely. He then began his frenzied thrusting again as the demoness continued to fight him. The pressure built in him as he listened to her tortured screams and he inflicted more pain. Suddenly he roared loudly and released his seed into the demoness. Collapsing on top of her, they both fell to the floor. Naraku licked the blood from her and rubbed the blood into his torso. He withdrew from her and pushed her away watching as she rolled herself into a tiny ball.

He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes. "Now leave me. I have plans to make."

There you have it folks. If you read the first version of this story, sorry. It was really wonky. Hopefully you'll like this better. Please let me know what you think and I welcome any suggestions (this is my first fanfic.). Enjoy!!!1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all other characters therein do not nor will they ever belong to me. They belong to the wonderfully talented Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2

Kagome sat beside the fire with Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was scouting around for the last time that night checking security. "Water is ready for the rice to be added," she said.

"Kagome, are you leaving for home tomorrow?" Miroku asked. At her nod he continued, "When are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

"Tonight after dinner. I figure he'll be more agreeable with a full stomach. Shippo and I are going no matter what. I need to talk to my mother and let her know that I have made a decision about where I want to live. She will support me, I know, but I still need to talk to her about it."

"Are you sure you want to live in this time?" Sango asked. She was completely happy about Kagome's decision but she wanted to make sure it was the best decision for her.

"Yes," Kagome simply said.

Suddenly there was a red blur out of the corner of their eyes, as Inuyasha appeared, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled looking across the field at the tree line as the proud taiyoukai stepped out followed by his strange entourage. Sango gasped as she caught sight of her younger brother. "What do you want here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Good to see you as well, little brother." Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow as Inuyasha began to unsheathe his sword. "I did not come to fight. I have no business to conduct with you at all. My business is with the miko and taijia." Turning slightly toward the human females he stated, "The children are hungry and find it difficult to find food. I have brought them to you to attend." With that statement he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Wait a minute! We ain't feeding your brats, Sesshomaru! Get them some food yourself," Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, shut up. Of course we will take care of the children. You and Jaken are welcome to join us if you want to," Kagome offered to Sesshomaru tentatively.

"I do not require human food," he said as he walked away.

"Kagome, have you gone crazy? He has tried to kill us more than once!"

"That was in the past, Inuyasha. He has not tried to kill me for at least two years and he has saved my life a couple of times. That balances the couple of times he tried to kill me. You are the one with the problem. I think he should travel with us since we are all trying to accomplish the same goal."

"Hell no! Are you crazy, bitch? He would kill us all and take Tetsusaiga and the Shikon jewel. Don't make the mistake that he's cute and cuddly because he has the brats with him. He'll probably kill them too when he's done with them."

Sesshomaru turned around flexing his claws to let the poison flow into them, flew at Inuyasha and was about to use them on him whenever he saw his brother hit the ground and a very angry miko standing over him. "That's enough Inuyasha! How dare you speak that way in front of the kids! You will never do that again as long as I'm around." Turning to Sesshomaru she said, "Please forgive him. He didn't mean it."

"How did you knock him to the ground miko?" Sesshomaru asked dispassionately.

Kagome looked everywhere but him and the sprawling hanyou. Blushing, she confessed, "I swept his legs from under him."

"Show me," he commanded.

"It won't work on you. You expect me to do something." As he continued to look at her she threw up her hands and said, "Fine. Don't expect too much though. You are too strong and expect this." As she finished speaking, she dropped to the ground, stuck out her leg and turned in a circle. To her surprise, and his, he fell to the ground. "Oh my God!" she shrieked, "Please don't kill me! You asked me to do it! I didn't know it would work, please don't kill me," she begged.

"Cease your whining, woman. I let you fell me. I needed to know how it worked. Now I do." He got up and brushed himself off then walked away again.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and sat down to eat. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kirara, Jaken and the children all sat around the fire, Inuyasha took more than his fair share of food and jumped into the tree he picked out for the night, and Sesshomaru and AhUn sat on the other side of the clearing.

After dinner, Inuyasha dropped his plate out of the tree and ignored the others as they cleaned up the camp and constructed a makeshift shelter for themselves. Rin and Kohaku began to get nervous thinking that they would be separated. Rin approached Kagome and tugged on the hem of her heavy sweater. "Can me and Kohaku stay with you? Inuyasha scared me."

Kagome nodded at the child and turned to the others. "Well, since we have a few additions to our group, we should make sleeping arrangements. I think I should zip two of the largest sleeping bags together and let all of the children sleep with me for body warmth, Jaken can have the spare blanket," she flushed slightly as she looked at Sango and Miroku, "and you two will have to zip up the smaller sleeping bags and sleep together and share body heat."

"What!" Sango squeaked. "I can't sleep with him. He's a pervert and I will never get to sleep! Why can't I sleep with you and the kids?"

"There are three kids and me already in the bag it will be too crowded. Besides, you and Miroku are engaged, we will be sleeping in a group, and you can beat him to a pulp. You'll be fine."

Sango was blushing furiously whereas Miroku was thanking every kami that was listening. He smiled innocently at her. "I promise Sango, I won't bite unless you want me to," his innocent smile turned into a leer. He grunted as she smacked him in the head with her hirikotsu. "I'll be good," he muttered as he rubbed his lump. "Don't forget, Kagome. You promised to play for us tonight."

"I didn't forget," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out her violin case. "What do you want to hear?"

"Packed a bell," Shippo said.

"You mean Pachebel. That one is pretty long Shippo and we have a big day tomorrow."

"Please momma! Sango and Miroku have never heard it and I love it."

"Okay Shippo. Settle in." Kagome unsnapped his case and took her violin out.

"What is that," Rin asked with a note of wonder in her voice.

"Just you wait. You'll love it," Shippo stated.

Sesshomaru watched the group from across the clearing. He did not want or need their company he stayed close to protect Rin. If he were being truthful with himself, he would admit he was there for the miko as well. He was always fascinated with the miko that traveled with his brother. She was unlike any other human he had ever met. She acted like she didn't know what prejudice was. She treated him with a friendly familiarity he was unused to. She was an enigma, and he didn't like enigmas. Inuyasha was wrong, he had never tried to kill either of them. He was merely testing them over the years and protecting them in his own way. When the miko had been able to travel to the other world, he knew there was something different about her. He became obsessed with her whenever she pulled the sword out of the pedestal at their father's grave. She reminded him of Rin, but he was not obsessed with Rin. He wondered what she would look like in the throes of passion. He mentally slapped himself. 'She belongs to your brother, not you.' Across the clearing, he saw her pull an odd shaped item out of a case. 'I wonder what that is' He tensed as she handed the thing over to Rin. Rin ran her finger over it and he heard a noise. ' Ah. It's a music instrument' he relaxed again.

Rin giggled as she handed the violin over to Kagome again. "You can make music with that?"

"Yep. Momma can play beautiful music on that and on the pinano," Shippo said.

"Piano," Kagome corrected. "Okay kiddies. Get into bed and I'll play."

The children settled down and Kagome placed the violin under her chin and began to play Pachebel Canon in D Minor. Sesshomaru watched as she closed her aquamarine eyes and put the bow on the instrument. As the music drifted from the instrument, he closed his eyes and let it wash over him. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He sat still in rapped fascination for a few minutes then he opened his eyes. He moved toward her as if in a trance but she had her eyes closed and did not see him. As she ended the tune, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her with his head cocked to the side. She smiled softly at him before turning to the others. They all looked as if they were waking up from a spell. She giggled and told the children to sleep.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute? She asked.

"Whatever," he snorted.

They walked in the direction of the frozen pond leaving a very worried Sango and Miroku behind. "Do you think he'll hurt her?" Sango asked nervously.

"No," Miroku said confidently. "Our little Kagome can protect herself." Neither of them saw Sesshomaru leave the area.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped under a tree beside the pond. "Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you that Shippo and I are going home to my time for a few days."

"What!" he exploded. "Why? For one of your stupid tests? I swear Kagome; it's your fault it has taken so long to complete the jewel!"

"For your information Inuyasha, Naraku isn't an easy enemy to defeat. That is not my fault! I am going home to tell my mother that I have decided to live in this time period. I don't know if I will be able to pass through the well after the jewel is complete and I want to spend some time with my family."

Inuyasha was shocked at her confession. "When did you decide to stay in this time?"

"Not too long ago. I feel like I belong here so I want to stay."

"Let me come with you. We can tell your mother together. She should know I will protect you for the rest of our lives. You will be happy with me," he said confidently.

Kagome braced herself. "Inuyasha, I'm not staying here for you. I am staying for Shippo. I don't love you Inuyasha and you don't love me. You are my friend and I will not be a stand in for Kikyo. My heart is my own and I will give it to someone some day, but it won't be you. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed from gold to red as he closed the distance and grabbed her arm in a bone-crushing grip. "I will never let you be with anyone else! You are mine! I didn't protect you for two years for nothing. Kikyo was mine and so are you! I won't give you up!"

"Inuyasha, you're hurting me. Let me go!"

"No! If you won't be mine by choice, I'll force you!" he snarled menacingly. His fangs elongated and he knocked her to the ground and he straddled her. "I will mate you and you will belong to me forever."

Ripping her shirt open, he gazed at her bra. "I always loved that one, black, the color suits you. It makes your skin look like cream." He licked the tops of her breasts.

"Please, Inuyasha, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me, don't make me laugh. YOU ARE MINE!!!" he raised his head back preparing to drive his fangs into the tender flesh at the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder.

Kagome gathered her miko powers and used them to knock Inuyasha off of her. "I am leaving tonight, Inuyasha. Don't try to stop me. When I get back, your attitude better have changed or I will not be traveling with you anymore." She turned and started to walk away. "Oh and by the way, don't ever attack me again or I will purify you. I don't owe you anything. You used me as a jewel shard detector and I used you for protection. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to hate you. I don't belong to you I belong to me and you will not interfere with any relationship I may get into. You had your chance. I would have loved you more than anyone ever could, and I would have loved you for who you are; not what you could become. I wish you could have believed that." She shook her head and walked away leaving Inuyasha on the ground behind her.

As she reached the camp she looked at Sango. "I need to borrow Kirara," she said, "I'm leaving tonight."

Okay folks. Sorry for all the info but I felt you needed to know how much the relationship between Inu & Kags has changed. More info in the next chapter as well. Please R&R. Love Y'all!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope the story progresses like you want it to and I am open to any and all suggestions. The next couple of chapters will be based on but deviate from what the very talented Rumiko Takahashi, who is the genius behind Inuyasha, has recently written in her manga. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"What the hell happened to your shirt?!" Sango screamed. "Goddamn you Miroku! I told you we should follow her!!"

"Sango, I'm okay. Please don't yell at Miroku. I took care of it myself so calm down before you wake the kids up."

"What happened? I'll kill him."

Kagome shook her head sadly, "No you won't Sango. I told him Shippo and I were leaving in the morning and why. He attacked me when I told him I was not staying for him." She whipped the torn sweater off angrily giving Miroku a sight he relished. "He told me he would never another person have me. That I belonged to him," she searched her bag for a new shirt while Sango held up a blanket for modesty's sake. Finding a new sweater Kagome pulled it over her head. "Thanks Sango. I think I should leave tonight. He may come back to camp and I'm not in the mood to deal with him anymore today."

"The kids are asleep Kagome. Just go to sleep tonight and leave in the morning. Miroku and I are never leaving you alone with him again." Sango pushed her in the direction of the sleeping bag full of children. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kagome said she lay down in the bag, and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru slipped through the trees tracking the demonic aura he had sensed earlier. It had the same scent as Naraku but it was different as well. He sensed it waiting for him in the clearing ahead so he slowed his approach and gathered his calm. Stepping out of the trees, he approached the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have been waiting," the demon bowed low in a show of respect but there was a mocking gleam in his eyes.

"You know me?"

"No, but I have heard of you. We have business, you and I."

"I have no business with a cast off of Naraku's flesh."

"Oh, is that right. And how did you feel about Kaugra?"

"Your name, what is it."

"Why."

"I like to know the names of all the demons I kill, even an incarnation."

"Fool! I am no one's incarnation. I am a demon from the Shikon No Tama, and I have come to kill the miko. I wanted to warn you to stay out of my way. Abandon the fight with Naraku. My brethren and I want the miko dead but Naraku wants her as a mate," the demon sneered at that. "He thinks to control her but it is impossible, she is too strong and in a few months, she will be unstoppable. We need to kill her now. Take your pitiful band and leave the miko and her pathetic band. We promise to let you and yours continue to live, all except for the boy. We need his shard unfortunately, but that is a small price to pay."

"Your name," snapped Sesshomaru.

"I am Magatsuhi. I am a spirit demon from the Shikon jewel. I took a body from Naraku to kill the miko."

Sesshomaru pulled his newly acquired blade, Bakusaiga, from its sheathe. He had gained it as well as his left arm after he battled Inuyasha for the Tetsusaiga the last time. He was finally able to realize his own power and the Bakusaiga was born. "Now you die."

"If you kill me, more will come to take up my cause."

"And with everyone of you I kill, the jewel will be purer and Naraku's defeat will be easier to accomplish. Dragon Strike," he said calmly. The demon disintegrated into dust and Sesshomaru turned to go back to camp.

The next morning Kagome made breakfast and readied Shippo to go. Inuyasha still had not returned to camp and everyone was breathing easier because of it. "We're leaving soon, Sango. Is there anything special you want?"

"I really like that Cucumber Melon stuff you buy."

"I'll pick some up. Ready to go Kirara?"

"Miko, I need to speak with you," Sesshomaru said as he came up behind her.

Twirling around quickly, Kagome flattened out her palm and drove it in an upward thrust at Sesshomaru's nose. He dodged it barely and grabbed her arm. "Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry! I'm a little edgy today. What can I do for you?"

Dropping her arm he said, "You will take Rin and Kohaku to your home until you return. The shard must stay in your presence at all times until I kill Naraku."

"My lord, that's impossible," she softened the denial with the 'my lord'. "My home isn't exactly a place, it's more like a time. I live 500 years into the future. I come and go through the Bone Eater's well in Inuyasha's Forest. I am the protector of the Shikon and can travel through time. Shippo can because he has Inuyasha's necklace. I don't know how I could possibly transport the other two."

"Figure it out."

"Ooooooh!" she fumed. Turning to the others she started to think. 'How, how, how.' A slow smile spread across her face. "Of course. The shard in Kohaku's back. As long as he has the shard he is connected to me. Rin is connected to him somehow and that is how I will get them through!" 'Hah! In your face Lord High and Mighty." She sobered quickly as she realized that she had ultimately given him his way. "What will you do with your mini-vacation?"

"There are many matters of the Western Lands that need attendance. I will by free to concentrate on these matters then focus on Naraku." He turned his golden gaze to his brother's miko. 'She had given the kitsune Inuyasha's beads to travel with her, curious.' Looking around the camp, he saw that his brother was nowhere to be found. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"I hope that bastard has gone to hell with his whore and give us some peace," Sango snarled.

"Sango, I told you I'm fine," Kagome said quietly. "Can't you just forgive him so we can get back to having fun and being close like before?"

"Forgive him for almost raping you? Are you serious? Of course you are. You can't hate anyone, not even Naraku." Sango threw up her hands, "Forgive him if you want to, Kagome, but I never will. He threw away your love for that dead bitch and now she's gone he thinks he can have you free and clear. God I wish Koga hadn't mated Ayame. He could have taken you away from Inuyasha by now."

"Sango, calm yourself," Miroku chided. "Kagome doesn't want Shippo to know what happened. By the blush on her face it seems that she has realized, where you have not, that Lord Sesshomaru is still standing here."

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry! I just worry about you. If you forgive him, you're only giving him another chance to get close and do it again. I didn't mean to tell Sesshomaru your situation but he should know what a fucking bastard his brother is. Forgive me."

"I do Sango. I love you and I know you are looking out for me." Turning to Shippo and the others by the fire she said," Let's go kiddies!" with false cheerfulness. Climbing onto Kirara, they took to the air.

Sesshomaru watched them go contemplating the taijia's and the demon's words from last night. Shaking himself he set off towards the Western Lands.

"You're not going to make sure they get there alright, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"The miko is quite capable of taking care of everyone. You are too used to how she once was," he said as he kept walking, disappearing into the forest.

"Oh Miroku! Did you see her face? What did I do?" she buried her face in her hands and cried.

"She will be fine, my Sango. Both of you remind me of silk," he lifted her face up. "You are both beautiful, soft, and smooth but under all of the delicate exterior you are strong. Let Kagome be strong, Sango. Protect her but let her be strong. Don't make the same mistake Inuyasha made." He stroked her cheek and hair.

Sango looked into his violet eyes and forgot to breathe. She loved this man more than her own life. He kept her sane even when everything around them was crazy. Her heart fluttered as she realized he was touching her like she always wanted him to. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him and offered her lips to him. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise only to be quickly replaced with desire. This is how he had always wanted Sango but could never have her. Lowering his head, he took her lips in a hesitant kiss. She sighed and leaned into him. That was all the permission he needed from her. He captured her lips swiftly, sweeping her into his arms. She moaned with pleasure and he took advantage of her open mouth to thrust his tongue inside deepening the kiss. He felt like he had been hit with a bolt of lightening and Sango turned to fire in his arms. Their tongues dueled for supremacy. He nibbled and sucked at her lips taking the fuller top lip into his mouth to lick it. She moaned and threw her head back. Seeing another advantage, Miroku abandoned her lips and licked a path along her neck, gently nibbling and sucking as he went along. He was lowering her to the ground when he heard behind him "Oi! What are you fuckers doing?"

Breathing heavily, Miroku released Sango once she regained her balance. "Now I have a reason to hate him," he muttered to her.

Blushing prettily, she giggled. Miroku turned and walked away leaving Sango to wonder what would have happened if Inuyasha hadn't interrupted.

"Mom! We're home," Kagome called as she and the kids entered the house.

"We're in here, Kagome," her mother called from the kitchen. Kagome walked in with the children in tow. "There's my little Shippo! And who have we here?" she asked as she scooped Shippo into her arms and rubbed his tail.

"This is Rin and Kohaku. They will be staying with us too."

"Welcome." She smiled gently at the children who looked like they were suffering from severe future shock. "Kagome, Why don't you, Shippo, and I show our new visitors around and acquaint them with everything."

"Sounds good to me."

They spent the next four hours explaining household items and the grounds of the shrine. "Now remember children, no one, absolutely no one can leave the shrine. You know about our house, but there are people who will kidnap you, cars to run over you, and you could get lost. Now promise you will not leave the shrine grounds."

"We promised," they all answered.

"Good! Now let's go eat some cake!"

After they had finished eating, Kagome helped her mother clean the kitchen and do dishes while Sota entertained the kids with his Playstation 2. "Mom, we need to talk."

"Sure honey. What's up?"

"I've decided to stay in the Sengoku Judai." At her mother's silence she continued, "I feel like I belong there."

"Are you staying there for Inuyasha? Are you going to settle down with him and have children?"

"Inuyasha? No! I am needed. I can help others with my powers there. Here they would just go to waste. Shippo needs me and I need him too. I can't really explain it but I feel pulled to stay there. It feels like my whole happiness my whole destiny is there. I feel useless here." Her mother was silent again. "Please say something, mom."

"I knew this day would come, Kagome. I dreaded the day you were dragged into the well and I did my best to prepare you for it. Karate, Tai Kwon Do, dance, music it was all done to prepare you." Her mother's eyes shone with unshed tears, "And you thought I was torturing you!"

"How could you have known mom."

"Your father told me a long time ago."

"Father, how could he have known? He was a computer analyst."

Her mother went to the television room and smiled at all of the children. "Okay, kiddies. Time for bed. Sota, you have school tomorrow." She shooed them upstairs and settled them into their rooms. With that accomplished, she went back downstairs and motioned a stunned Kagome to follow her. "It is time you learn the truth, Kagome."

They walked to the storehouse on the opposite side of the courtyard and turned on the lights. "Mom what's going on? What truth do I need to know?"

"The truth about your family and who you really are." She walked over to a shelf and pulled a box from it. Reaching inside, she pulled a picture from it. "This is your father," she handed it to Kagome.

She gasped as she looked at the picture. It was her father indeed but not like she had ever seen him. He was dressed in armor with two swords strapped to his side, wings and a green aura surrounding him. "Who is this? This is not my father. This is a demon!!"

Laughing, her mother said, "It is your father, and you're wrong. He is no demon. Your father was a divine creature something akin to a phoenix. Christians would have called him an angel. "

"He was a God?"

"No. He was a divine creature the opposite of a demon. He had the power to heal, purify, and fly as well as others. Your father, like most beings of his kind was born of a demon and a divine being. This arrangement ensures the balance between good and evil, yin and yang. These beings only have two children, and demonic and one divine. There is no such thing as a pure demon or divine being. Each has a balance of light and dark. You feel pulled to the past because the one who balances your light with his darkness is there. This being is not Inuyasha. If you were staying for him, I would never have let you go back. You coupling with him would have thrown off the balance and doomed the world. I am a miko. My line has always been the protector of the jewel. . I am a miko. My line has always been the protector of the jewel. You will be the last in the line to protect it. The jewel will reside in you for all of eternity. You, my darling, are a mixture between your father and me. My miko powers developed in you before his powers did since they are easier to master. In a few short months, you will receive his powers in full. You must learn to master these powers quickly and use them in your fight against Naraku. You can do it honey I have faith in you."

Kagome stared at her mother with her mouth hanging open. "If I'm divine, what is Sota?"

"He doesn't know about all this yet, but he is the other half, he is the demon. His path lays in the future the same as yours lies in the past. Haven't you noticed how calm and collected he is lately, how fast, how good at sports and his activities; even better than you ware, how commanding? He will grow into a great demon some day because he has more light than a regular demon since he was born of a human and divine being."

Kagome could only stare at her mother in openmouthed astonishment. She looked down as her mother pushed a letter into her hands. "Your father left this for you to read. It is sort of an instruction manual about your powers. Read it tonight and we will begin preparations and practice tomorrow. But for tonight, it's getting late and we should sleep." She pulled an unresisting Kagome out the door. Kagome looked up quickly and looked as if she was about to say something. "Tomorrow, honey. Read your letter then we'll talk more tomorrow."

Kagome's mind was a tornado of thought as she climbed into bed with Rin. 'Divine being? Me? How?' She broke the seal on the letter her father had written her and there was a breeze that went through the room. It wrapped around her enveloping her in what felt like her father's embrace. With tears filling her eyes, she opened the scroll and began to read.

There ya go! Another chapter down. I don't think I will divulge the letter. May be too boring. Anyway, we already know it tells her how to master her powers. Please R&R. Love y'all!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I am not affiliated with her or her creations in any way.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I loved them all. If you have any suggestions at all let me know. I'll always consider them. The Bakusaiga is the most recent sword Takahashi-san has given Sesshomaru in the manga series. Keep reviewing and let me know how you like the story and how you want it to go.

Chapter 4

Kagome woke with a throbbing headache the next morning. She was still clutching the scroll her father had written for her. She had fallen asleep crying after she read it. Her father wanted her to stay with her mother for the next month and hone her holy miko powers and when she returned to the Sengoku Judai a mentor will come to help her hone her divine powers. Getting up she walked to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote a note for Sango. Inuyasha would not be happy about her staying in her time for the next month, but she would not deny her father's last request of her.

After she finished the letter, she went to the well house and folded it into a paper airplane. She concentrated hard on Sango's face and threw the plane in. The plane disappeared in a flash of purple and pink light. On the other side of time, the letter flew out of the well and went to find Sango. The letter found her in a field just outside of Kaede's village sparring. She saw the paper airplane approach and was distracted long enough for Miroku to knock her to the ground and pin her. The plane flew into Miroku's head and landed on Sango's chest. "It's a letter from Kagome," she said as she studied the writing.

"Great." 'Her timing is just about as good as Inuyasha's,' Miroku thought ruefully. "What does it say?"

"It says that she is staying with her mother for the next month. She wants us to tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. This is strange; she says her father wants her to stay. I thought he died when Kagome was still a child. She says the kids are fine and look forward to the adventure and that Kohaku has made fast friends with her brother Sota." Sango looked at Miroku, "I'll let you tell Inuyasha. I might kill him if he starts. I'll tell Sesshomaru. Kirara and I'll be back before nightfall, then we will plan what to do." Jumping on Kirara, they headed west.

Miroku watched her go before turning to walk to the tree in front of Kaede's hut. He approached the hanyou cursing his luck to be the one to tell him. "Inuyasha, we got a letter from Kagome. She's okay but she wanted to let us know she's staying with her mother for the next month," he winced and waited for the explosion.

"What!?!? She's staying with her mother? What the fuck for? She was supposed to go there and tell her mother she was living here and come back."

"Inuyasha, calm down. It must be hard for Kagome to leave everything behind," Miroku stalled. He didn't feel it was up to him to divulge any information to the hanyou when Kagome's only instruction was to let him know she would return in a month.

"The bitch is doing this to buy time. She thinks she can get away from me but she's wrong. She belongs to me, my possession. I will teach her her place when she gets back," he snarled.

"Where is her place, Inuyasha?"

"Beneath me," he purred. "Giving me pleasure, granting my every desire, baring my children."

"Inuyasha, do you love her?"

"Keh, love. Fuck no. She belongs to me," he reiterated. "I don't need to love her. I loved Kikyo once and she fucked me over. I know better than to love."

"Don't you think Kagome deserves to be loved?"

"She has that fuckin' brat to love and love her. I want her and I'll have her."

Miroku could feel himself become angry so he decided to change subjects, "What should we do to prepare while Kagome is away?"

"I don't need to prepare. I do most of the fightin' anyway so I would say I'm pretty prepared. I think I'm gonna find a bitch to shack up with for the time being. You and Sango need to prepare, so do whatever you want," he jumped out of the tree with a smirk on his face, "now if you'll excuse me."

Miroku watched him go and felt a strong desire to suck him up into his wind tunnel. To have spoken so disrespectfully about Kagome and then make a fool out of her in the eyes of the villagers who still believed she loved him by finding a woman to lie with was going too far. As he reached for his prayer beads to unleash the wind tunnel when he heard Sango's voice stop him. "No way Miroku! If I can't kill him, neither can you."

"Kagome would never know. We could tell her that he died fighting an incarnation of Naraku's."

"Do you want to lie to Kagome?" Sango searched his eyes. When he dropped his cursed hand she smiled at him. "Look, we'll never let them be alone and protect her as best as we can. What are we doing until she gets back?" she asked him.

His eyes darkened with the anger he was feeling, "I suggest we go to your village and prepare. You can teach me to fight without the wind tunnel."

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He told me he needed no preparation since he does most of the fighting. He went to find a willing woman to bed for the time Kagome is gone."

Sango shook with rage. To think he would stoop so low as to shame her sister was almost too much to bear. "Let's go, Miroku. We'll return a couple of days before she gets back." Kirara transformed and they went on their way without letting Inuyasha know they were gone.

Kagome sat at the table with her mother as she prepared lunch for the kids. "Mom, how did dad die?"

Her mother stiffened for a moment and then relaxed again. "Your father was killed protecting us from one of his family members. You see, not all demons were happy with the coupling of demons and divine beings. With this coupling, the pair has two children, a demon and an 'angel' and no more. Before your father was born, his aunt led a revolt to kill or drive all of the divine beings out of Japan. She was jealous of your grandfather's power and found a whole army of like-minded followers to help her. She, along with her army thought the divine beings were controlling the demons by making them weak. This was completely untrue. The mating of two demons, even higher ranking demons, produces the mindless lower level demons that ravage the countryside of the Sengoku Judai. The mating of a divine being and a demon produces a balanced individual internally. To maintain cosmic balance, the divine needs to mate with the demonic."

"What happens when the divine mates the divine?"

"That produces an utopia and humans would be unable to live there. The divine have given up much to maintain balance. Your father was in his weakened phase of his life. Every thousand years, he would lose his power and become mortal for just one night. Your great aunt knew that he would be weak and attacked."

"Why? She already had Japan. Why kill him?"

"Because of a prophecy that stated his offspring would kill her son. You, Kagome. You will kill her son, Naraku."

"Naraku," Kagome whispered.

"Yes. Naraku assumed a humanoid form because his mother bargained with Onigumo for his soul. Before that, he was a collection of lower level demons. Enough for now. Eat, and then we'll go to the storage house. I have some weapons that have been handed down through the ages that you need."

Kagome followed her mother to the storehouse, her mind reeling. She was so deep in shock she could not remember lunch or talking to the children. 'A prophecy, about me? Why was I never told?'

"Come on Kagome. We have a lot to do and little time to do it." Her mother opened the door and disappeared inside. "Your father put these weapons in here many years ago." She handed Kagome a box, "Here, take this and I'll get that," she pointed at the bigger box on the shelf.

"It's okay mom, I'll get the bigger one," Kagome said as she hefted it off the shelf. "What do you have in here, bowling balls?"

"You'll see," her mom said cheerfully. They walked back to the house and strait upstairs to her mother's room. Closing the door and locking it, she turned to Kagome. "I don't want to be interrupted. Now, sit on the bed and we'll go through this stuff."

Kagome sat on the bed and her mother opened the lid of her box. It was filled with the most beautiful traditional Chinese styled clothes she had ever seen. "What is all this mom?" Kagome breathed.

"Your father had these specially made for you after you were born. They are silk but armor has been woven in with it. It is lightweight and are the colors of your father's ancestors green and black." She held out what looked like a long green dress with slits that ran up the sides to her hips. "This is called a qipao. It is fitted at the top. The sleeves are loose and it falls to your feet. You wear these leggings under it," she giggled at Kagome's relieved look at the black leggings. Laying this aside, she pulled out several different qipaos in varying shades of green and several black with matching leggings. She then pulled out another full-length garment called a shenyi. These were also in greens and blacks. "These are looser and are made to be more comfortable. They are made of the same material as the qipao. These are called ku or pants, and are to be worn with the shenyi. This is to be your new wardrobe. It will protect you and is more acceptable for the time period."

Kagome lifted the clothing and looked at them in awe. "They're beautiful, momma."

"I'm glad you like them, honey. Now for the weapons." She pulled Kagome's box towards her. "During your karate training, you were taught to fight with a wooden katana, but this," she pulled a sword out of the box, "is a real sword. It is a jian, or Chinese sword. You must be careful of it, Kagome. It has a double-edged blade and is very sharp. These," she pulled out another sheathe, "are called butterfly swords. You can wear them together and they look like one sword or you can wear them strapped to your forearms and the sleeves of your qipao and shenyi will conceal them. This fan," she handed Kagome a steel fan, "is to be your shield as well as a weapon to cut or disarm. Finally, you have hundreds of shuriken stars. These can be used to purify lesser demons."

"Mom, how am I going to carry this arsenal?"

"Don't worry honey, it's all light weight. You will be practicing with these for the next month and you will master them to my satisfaction or you will not go back until you do. I will not lose my baby to some evil monster and his mother!"

"I love you, momma," Kagome flung herself into her mother's arms sobbing.

"I love you too baby. That is why I am going to drill you till you drop for the next month."

Miroku walked down the hall of Sango's family manor. They had trained and made a weapon for him over the past month so he would not be so defenseless if the samyosho decided to attack. He smiled as he thought of the look on Naraku's face when he realizes he isn't so defenseless without the wind tunnel. 'All thanks to Sango.' He thought of her as he made his way to her rooms. He wanted to make her his so badly he could not bear it. He hadn't made a move on her since he kissed her that night a month ago. He waited for her to say something, do something or even to encourage him to do something but she never did anything but blush. He had been so close to her over the past month that he was in physical pain. "Sango," he said as he reached her door. "Kagome will be returning in two days. We should…leave…tomorrow…" he trailed off as he stared at her stunned. Sango, his Sango was sitting naked on a stool in the middle of a wooden tub washing her body. Miroku moved forward as if in a daze and sat heavily on the low chest at the end of the bed.

"Miroku! What are you doing?!?" she shrieked. She scrambled off of the stool and ducked into the wash water.

Miroku continued to sit where he was and stared at her. Picking up a drying cloth, he motioned for her to exit the tub. She shook her head and ducked even lower. "You have to get out soon, Sango and I'll still be here when you do."

She looked at the monk. His hair was still wet from his bath and he didn't have it tied back in its usual ponytail. He was dressed in a white sleeping gown that was tied loosely around his waist and his muscled chest that you never see under all of his monk's robes. The affect was quite devastating to her senses. She became angry. They've spent the past month together and he hadn't made one move. She had given him plenty of opportunity but he never took it. 'Maybe if I go to him, he'll do something. At the least, he'll quit being a pervert to me and I'll be free to find someone else.' With that thought in mind, Sango gathered her courage and rose from the water. Stepping out of the tub she walked to Miroku with her head held high but a blush staining her cheeks ruined the haughty effect.

Miroku looked like he had just won the lottery, it was Christmas time and his birthday all in one day. She was going to be his. She stopped in front of him, daring him to touch her. 'Oh my sweet Sango, if you only knew.' "Turn around so I can dry your back." He hid his smirk as a look of disappointment crossed her face. Turning around, she presented her back to him. His eyes lit up with lust as he realized her perfectly shaped backside was even with his mouth and it watered. 'Slowly, Miroku. Slowly.' He raised his arms and began at the base of her neck, smoothing the drying cloth n slow strokes. Sango tensed at first but relaxed as he continued his ministrations. After drying her back, he placed a kiss at the base of her spine. Sango tried to stifle a moan of pleasure but it escaped anyway. He moved to the rounded globes of her backside rubbing the cloth in circular motions. He then moved down the backs of her legs. Placing a kiss on each of her cheeks and running his tongue along the crescents where the cheeks meet the legs, he turned her around. By this time Sango could barely stand. Miroku got up from the chest and swept Sango into his arms bridal style and carried her to bed. She looked up at him with fear and desire warring in her eyes. "I need to finish drying you, and you were finding it difficult to stand," he tried to use humor to relax her.

Sango could see that he was going to make her his but she was afraid. She could see the desire in his eyes turning them to a beautiful shade of purple. She loved him and she wanted this to happen for so long she had almost given up hope. Pushing her fear aside, she gave herself over to him and the pleasure he created.

He grabbed a new drying cloth and approached her again. Starting at her neck again, he ran the drying cloth over her shoulders and breasts. Moving lower, he dried her chest then her legs all the while Sango moaned and writhed beneath him inflaming his senses. Tossing the cloth aside, he sat next to her on the bed. He kissed her closed eyelids, the bridge of her nose, and her cheeks. Turning his attention to her mouth, he ran his tongue over her lips and she arched her back and gasped. Holding her still, he continued to run his tongue over her lips, placing small kisses along her lips. It was his turn to gasp as she opened her eyes and he saw the depth of emotion there. Bending his head, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, licking and sucking at her full lips. Sango kissed him back for all she was worth and the kiss turned savagely carnal with each trying to get as close to the other as possible. Miroku broke away and kissed a path down her exposed neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh as he went. He licked his way to her right breast and tongued the nipple until it was a hard pebble. He then drew it into his mouth and Sango shot up off the bed. She felt like she had been hit by lightening. Miroku pushed her back down to the bed and continued his gentle assault. Licking his way to her left breast, he repeated the attention its sister received. Sango was a puddle of raw nerves as Miroku licked and nipped at the tender flesh of her belly. Miroku dipped his tongue into her naval and then moved her knees apart and settled between her thighs. Moving lower, he used his tongue to taste her core. "Miroku, no," Sango cried out even as she threaded her fingers through his hair to hold him in place.

He ignored her and continued to taste her essence. Using his fingers he penetrated her then spread them to grant his tongue better access. He moved his tongue in and out of her mimicking the sex act, sucking and licking at the bundle of nerves he knew would give her pleasure. Sango was crying out loudly with her need as he moved into position to full her. Grasping her buttocks, he pulled her high upon his thighs. "Sango, I'm sorry, baby, but this is going to hurt." With that he thrust deeply into her core. Sango tensed against the pain of his entry but it eased away in the span of a heartbeat. Miroku was shaking with desire as he fought to hold still and give her time to adjust to his size. Sango moved her hips a little and was rewarded with a stab of pure pleasure so she moved again. "Sango, please," Miroku sounded like he was being strangled, "don't move. I can't …control myself…if you move."

Grasping his face, she looked deeply into the eyes of the man she loved. "I want to move. It feels so good, Miroku. Move with me."

Miroku shuddered and withdrew and thrust back inside with long slow strokes. Soon they both were caught up in a rhythm as old as time. The futon rocked from the power of his thrusts as he lost control. He could sense his climax and wanted Sango to come with him so he reached between their bodies and rubbed her clitoris until he felt her tighten and cry out. He gave in to his own climax a scant second later.

Exhausted, he got up for a cleansing cloth and walked to the futon. He cleaned away her virgin's blood from her body and returned to the tub to clean himself.

Sango felt the futon sag as he got back into bed and gathered her into his arms. "I never knew…" she trailed off.

"I should hope not!" he laughed. Sobering, he turned her face toward him. "It was perfect, Sango. Thank you." Yawning and stretching he told her, "try to get some sleep. I won't have you to myself for a long time after tomorrow and I plan on making love to you at least a few more times before we leave." He turned toward her and smiled gently, "We may have created my son tonight."

"Nothing would make me happier, my love," she said as she drifted off to sleep with visions of their child in her head.

"I love you," he whispered then he too closed his eyes.

P.S.A/N: I always wanted a scene where Kagome was provided with weapons and armor from her mom & dad rather than Sesshomaru or anyone else. I think it says a lot about her mother's worry for her daughter and how she would protect her. I also think it was time for Sango and Miroku, don't you. Please R&R. It'll get better.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the love guys! You are all great for taking the time. Let's move on, shall we?

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders as he looked out the window at the falling snow. 'Rin will be back tomorrow,' he thought. The month of her absence had been long and he had felt every moment of it. When the taijia caught him in Inuyasha's Forest to inform him of Rin's extended stay with the miko, he wanted to protest but once she explained everything, he agreed. The little human had become like his own pup and he protected her with his life though he would never admit it. 'Foolish,' he told himself, 'even Naraku knows of your attachment to the child.' Naraku. The name could incite his rage unlike anything except Inuyasha. The wind howled outside. It was useless to try to track Naraku in this weather. Sighing, Sesshomaru raked his clawed hands through his hair in a rare show of annoyance. 'Patients,' he thought. 'No one has more patients than I. I will bide my time and when he becomes comfortable that I no longer seek him, I will strike.' Calming a little at the thought, he rolled his shoulders again. 'Tomorrow, I will fetch Rin and the boy.' Standing up, he stretched and walked to the door.

As he walked down the hall, servants bowed low to him. He paid no attention to them as he continued to walk to his rooms. Sliding his door shut behind him, he walked over to the wall where the likenesses of his parents were painted. He looked up at his mother in the portrait. The pain of losing her still haunted him. He remembered the day she was taken from him like it was hours ago. She had been traveling to the north to see her childhood friend, the lord of the northern lands, to arrange a marriage for his sister, Maura to the lord's vassal's son. After the contract was approved, his mother and sister began their journey home escorted by Maura's intended's army. Halfway home to the western lands, the army turned on the two divine beings and slaughtered them. A messenger was sent to Sesshomaru's father mocking the deaths. The young man had found a demoness he had already mated and had no desire to mate a 'divine bitch'. He went further to say that the daiyouki was free of his burden as well and he could mate a demoness and strengthen the race. Sesshomaru had only been a little pup at the time but he still recalled his father's rage. He feared his father had lost his mind in that moment. He declared war on the vassal and the son for their disrespect and the lord of the north

supported the daiyouki. His father was completely possessed by his youki and charged ahead of the army, slaying everything that was in his path using his sword of hell because that was where he was sending them all. Getting to the vassal's castle first he slaughtered everyone and everything in it. He then had his army burn it to the ground. The vassal's son and his mate escaped from the castle before the attack, but the daiyouki caught the son two weeks later and ripped him apart with his claws. After that, Sesshomaru's father locked himself away in the castle, ignoring his lordly duties and Sesshomaru.

Turning away from the painting, Sesshomaru went to his futon and sat on the edge. He had to take over the day-to-day activities of the castle in his father's self-imposed absence. His father spent most of his time with Totosi and Myoga after his mother and sister were killed. One day, the daiyouki called Sesshomaru to him and showed him two swords. One was Tetsusaiga, the fang of destruction and the other was Tenseiga, the fang of heaven. His father explained to Sesshomaru that he had the swords made to protect Sesshomaru's future mate. "You will obtain the Tenseiga upon my death, Sesshomaru, for you will need the lessons it will provide you. The Tetsusaiga, though, will never be yours. You will never freely wield it for it would corrupt you, my son. You must never seek to possess this sword. You must learn to be a daiyouki on your own merit."

"Yes, father."

His father then resumed his duties as lord of the western lands though he was never the same. He then met Inuyasha's mother and some of the sadness left him. Sesshomaru desired his father's happiness, so he tried to get the human female to accept him. He entertained her by turning himself into his puppy form and jumping on her lap and licking her face. She would appear to accept him and be amused with his attempts to gain her favor while his father was present, but whenever he was away, she would kick him viciously and chain him outside. She then became pregnant and decided to return to her father's home to honor her arranged marriage since the daiyouki refused to make her the lady of the west. Sesshomaru's father went to retrieve his hanyou son after he battled with Ryukotsi, but was killed in his weakened condition. Izyoi returned to the west and offered to warm Sesshomaru's bed. Disgusted, he threatened to kill her. "The only thing you have that I want, woman, is my brother. Leave him and remove yourself from my lands or I will kill you and take him anyway.'

"You will never have my son! I'll kill the little bastard before I give him to you. He will grow to hate you and your father. He will take everything that belongs to you," she cackled crazily. Backing away with the infant clutched in front of her she screamed, "Inuyasha will have everything you desire!"

Fearing her words, Sesshomaru set off to obtain the Tetsusaiga. He wanted it in his possession to protect it until he found his mate, then his father's words would make more sense. The next time he saw Inuyasha, they were fighting over the Tetsusaiga at their father's graveside. The strangely dressed human never drew his attention as he was focused on protecting the sword from his brother. She did get his attention however when she began to hurl insults at him. It reminded him of Izyoi and how she made him feel as a child. She then compounded his anger by releasing the Tetsusaiga from its pedestal when neither he nor Inuyasha could do it. He lost his temper then and tried to kill her with his poisoned claws. He thought he was successful but then she defied him again by not only living, but also by giving the sword, his sword, to Inuyasha. With Izyoi's words ringing in his head, Sesshomaru transformed with the intention of killing them both but lost his arm instead.

Sighing again Sesshomaru considered the miko. Over the past few years, he had learned that she was nothing like Inuyasha's mother. She was kind and loving with no hint of prejudice or malice in her. She was a very powerful miko and if she wanted to, she could probably kill him, but she never did no matter how many times he tried to kill her. Much to his panic he began to desire her and had fantasies of her coming to him, being by his side and bearing his children. In his head, he heard Izyoi's mocking laughter. Shaking himself, he pushed the thoughts of the miko aside. He would not settle for his brother's cast off. He would find his own mate, not lust after his brother's woman. 'Let Inuyasha keep the Tetsusaiga,' he thought, 'I will protect my mate when I find her.' The miko's image floated through his mind once again and he viciously pushed it away. Lying down on his bed, he made himself relax. 'Sleep, I need to sleep. In the morning, I will get Rin.'

"Shippo! We need to finish packing," Kagome yelled to the kitsune. "You have all this stuff you need to shrink so we can fit it all in the bags!"

"But I'm kicking uncle Sota's butt!" he wailed. "Can it wait five minutes?"

"Now, mister man!"

Handing the controller over to Kohaku, Shippo went into the kitchen. "Grandma, where did you tell momma her pinano went?" he asked.

"Piano, Shippo dear. I told her she couldn't have it because it was broken. Did you get it packed away?"

"Yeah. She's going to be so surprised when I give it to her."

"Yes, she will," she giggled at her grandson. "Now you better get up there and shrink up the rest of that stuff or you guys will never get it home."

"Sure thing, grandma!" Shippo chimed.

Upstairs, Kagome had gone through everything she owned and had it separated into two piles, what to take and what to leave. She and Rin were packing the things to leave in bulky boxes and labeled them with her friend's names along with a letter explaining where she had gone. "It's about time," she huffed as Shippo entered the room. "You can get started on that pile of stuff over there we went shopping for yesterday," she pointed at the books, pencils, crayons, and other things her mother insisted on buying the children. Kagome's room was almost completely packed up and it only took two bags thanks to Shippo's fox magic. He had shrunken everything down except for her bed, desk, and dresser. She grieved the loss of her piano but Shippo told her that even if it wasn't broken, he was too little to shrink something that size. 'All of those lessons down the toilet!' she mourned. Shaking herself, she turned to Rin. "Are you excited to be getting back?" she asked the little girl.

"Oh, yes momma! I want to see my lord, I've missed him so much!" The little girl had taken to calling her momma just like Shippo.

Kagome smiled gently at the little girl. She would really miss her once their mission was completed. She had become a daughter to her much as Shippo was her son. "I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would like you calling me momma once we get back." The little girl looked away quickly but not so quickly that Kagome didn't notice the tears in her eyes. Cursing herself mentally, Kagome put her hand beneath the little girl's chin and gently tuned her head. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. You can call me momma when he's not around!"

She breathed a sigh of relief when the little girl giggled. "No one can keep a secret from my lord."

"We will," Kagome said confidently. "We'll only admit to the deception under the most strenuous torture," she tickled the child.

"Kagome! You and the kids come on down for dinner. Kohaku and Sota are trying to eat the table they're so hungry," her mother exaggerated.

"You two go on down, I want to finish up here. Tell grandma to go ahead without me. I'll be down soon."

"'K momma!" they chirped.

After they had gone, Kagome sat on the edge of her bed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she was assailed with memories. She knew that she was doing the right thing by staying in the past, but that didn't ease the pain she felt in her heart. Giving into the tears, she continued to pack.

"Kagome, you need to eat honey…" her mother trailed off when she saw her daughter crying. She had been fighting her own tears for the past month and they almost broke free in response to Kagome's tears. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"What if I never see you guys again? What if the well seals?" Kagome wailed. "If keeping Naraku alive is the only way to see you again, I will!"

"Kagome, you must never say or think that ever again! Naraku must be destroyed or the balance will be further skewed! I know the well will not seal. Trust me enough to know I would never lie to you."

"I'm so sorry, momma! I didn't mean it. I'm just so scared!"

"This isn't an ending, Kagome, it's a beginning. Your life is starting now. This is no different than if you went to college or got married. You'll still get to visit but you'll live somewhere else. Now, let's finish this up so we can have a nice family dinner before you leave. It'll be a while before the next!"

Later that night, Kagome crawled into her mother's bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you momma," she whispered then fell asleep.

Tears streamed down her mother's cheeks. "I love you too, baby."

The next morning, everyone gathered at the well house to see Kagome and the children off. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I don't think you should do much traveling in this weather, honey. Find a safe place to live, practice your skills, and prepare to face Naraku. Who's meeting you on the other side?"

"Sango and Miroku definitely. I don't know if anyone else will be."

"Well, be safe Kagome. Come home as soon as you can." Her mother hugged her tightly then stepped back so her father and Sota could embrace Kagome as well.

"Take care, sis. You know you can always come home if you want. I love you."

"Love you too, Sota."

"Are you sure you don't want any of my sutras, Kagome?"

Rolling her eyes Kagome said, "No grandpa, I'll be fine." She was going to miss him and all of his brand of crazy. She pulled him into a bear hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you grandpa," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. You go make me proud, girl!"

"Yes sir!" she saluted him. Looking around at her family once more before she left, she smiled broadly. "See you soon!" Turning to the children she said, "Ready?"

"Yep!" they all said.

Holding hands tightly they all jumped over the edge of the well together and disappeared back through time. After she left, her family still stood around the well. Finally, her mother let the tears flow from her eyes as she worried over her daughter's fate.

Reappearing in the feudal era, Kagome and the children climbed out of the well. As she did, she stepped into a bear hug from Sango. "Kagome! We're so glad to see you. How are you? Is everything okay? Where's Kohaku?"

"Sango let her breathe! Kohaku is right behind you" Miroku chuckled as Kagome turned red from lack of oxygen. "It's good to see you again. What's all this?" he asked pointing to her bags and the bags the children were carrying.

"This is all of the stuff I can't live without from my time. The stuff the kids have is theirs."

"We need to get out of this weather," Sango said. "Let's get back to Kaede's hut."

"I will be taking Rin and the boy with me," Sesshomaru stated as he landed in front of them.

"My lord! You came for me?" Rin asked.

"Of course, Rin. Kohaku, let's be on our way."

"My lord, can Kagome and Shippo come with us? It's too cold for them to sleep outside because they have nowhere to live. They can stay in my room. Please my lord?" Rin begged him.

"It's okay Rin, we won't be sleeping outside. We'll stay with Kaede until the weather improves. Besides, I don't think Lord Sesshomaru wants us to stay with you. Maybe we'll see each other when the hunt for Naraku continues."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and was shocked by her appearances. For the first time since he had known her, she was dressed appropriately yet still strangely. He remembered that his mother and sister used to dress in that fashion but never knew what it meant. "Miko, do not make the assumption that you can answer for me. I would be better served if you and your companions stay in my castle. You were correct when you observed that we will be able to defeat Naraku more easily if we work together."

Kagome could only stare at Sesshomaru. This man, demon, whatever who never asks for help or works with anyone is taking her up on the offer she made the night he came into their camp a month ago.

"We should leave now before the weather worsens," Sesshomaru said before turning away.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"We can leave him a message at the village," Miroku said. Inuyasha had not finished with his whore yet and he didn't want Kagome hurt. He could almost kiss Sesshomaru for taking Kagome away from the village. Inuyasha wouldn't be happy because he wanted to punish Kagome for rejecting him so he arranged for Kagome to find him and his whore. 'Oh well,' Miroku thought, 'When is Inuyasha ever happy? Our concern is for Kagome.' "We best leave."

Everyone gathered up Kagome's things and set off for the western lands.

Launching himself off of the branch of his present tree, the scout flew in the direction of the west. Flying over the ocean, he made his way to the Continent (China) to report to his lord. Landing, he rushed into the throne room. "My lord!" he gasped, "she has been found at last!"

Smiling, the lord said, "You have done well, Kai. Now go rest, tomorrow we will make preparations." ' Finally, it is time.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not nor will it ever be, much to my disappointment.

A/N: Here we go folks! Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to make a connection in this chapter. When they fall in love, they will fall fast and hard. I hope it won't disappoint. Enjoy!!!!!!

Chapter 6

Kagome was perched on AhUn's back for the trip with Rin, Shippo and Kohaku surrounding her, Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, and Jaken rode on Sesshomaru's cloud. She still couldn't believe they were going to live in Sesshomaru's castle until the weather improved. She couldn't help but question his sanity as she continued to stare at him.

Sesshomaru was questioning his sanity himself. His reaction to the miko when he had turned his attention to her at the well astonished him. He had seen her run around the countryside for the almost three years half naked but nothing prepared him for the reaction to her as she was clad today. The dress was form fitting up top and filled out as it came to the waist with slits up the side, it was the same shade of aquamarine as her eyes and she had black leggings under it. As his eyes swept over her, he felt his body tighten painfully and he found it difficult to form a thought. When he realized this, he became angry she had elicited any response from him and censured her for her answer to Rin trying to ease his tension. Just to annoy her, he decided to do the opposite of what she had said. 'I must be mad to place such temptation into my path,' he mused. Angry with himself he snarled, 'do not be ridiculous! She is no temptation. She is a lowly human, not even worthy of my notice. I will not have my brother's woman.' He thought about turning around and taking her back to his brother but two things stopped him. One was Rin's happiness and the other was the cursed weather. Rin's happiness was enough to deter him from turning around but he couldn't complain about that. Instead he focused all of his negativity on the weather. The gods seemed to be mocking him because after the decision was made and they started on their journey, the weather turned really bad once they had almost reached the castle. 'Hopefully, Inuyasha will be here before too long.' With that cheerful thought, he continued to lead the way to the castle.

"Miroku, did you tell Inuyasha where we we're going?"

"Nope, sure didn't. He'll figure it out eventually but hopefully by that time my plan will be complete."

"What plan? What are you talking about?"

Miroku nodded his head towards Kagome and the children. "Look at her, Sango. She deserves someone to love her, not a dead bitch she had the misfortune to resemble. I plan to help Kagome to find that love at Sesshomaru's castle," Miroku said.

"What do you want me to do to help?" Sango asked just like he knew she would.

Kagome smiled at her dearest friends. She was so happy they had gotten closer. She wanted to stay close to them after Naraku was defeated. She chose a hut in Sango's village that was perfect for her and Shippo. She smiled again as she closed her eyes and pictured it furnished with her and Shippo's belongings. Turning her attention to the children, she drew the blanket tighter around them and then watched the landscape slide away under them.

"We're almost there, momma," Rin whispered as she pointed into the distance. Kagome looked to where Rin pointed and lost her breath.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed. "You live here?"

Rin giggled, "Unhuh!"

"Of course," Kagome said as she gathered her thoughts. "A princess must live in a grand castle such as this."

Rin giggled again as they landed in the courtyard. Everyone in the castle was in the courtyard to welcome the little girl home. She leaped from AhUn and tackled a fox demon that appeared to be the same age as Kagome. "Yuko! Did you miss me?" she asked.

"I certainly did little miss. Where have you been all this time?"

"With Kagome. Come on Kagome, I want to show you to Yuko. He's my friend."

"Nice to meet you Yuko," Kagome said as she extended her hand. "My name is Kagome."

Yuko reached for her hand looking the human over. "It is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady," he said with a twinkle in his eyes and kissed her hand.

Growling in a threatening manner, Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome. "The miko and her companions will be staying here under my protection," he growled at Yuko.

"My apologies, my lord, my apologies to you as well miko. I meant no offence."

"I was not offended, Yuko. Please call me Kagome."

Receiving a nod from his lord, Yuko said, "Very well, Kagome. I would like to introduce you to my sister Koiyuki." A beautiful little white kitsune cub stepped towards Kagome.

"Hello, Koiyuki. My, what a big girl you are. How old are you?" Koiyuki stepped behind her brother, stuck her fingers in her mouth and held out four fingers with the other hand. "Goodness, you are big! Shippo is two years older than you."

"Who's Shippo?" she asked around a mouth full of fingers.

"Shippo is my son. Come here and meet Koiyuki, honey."

'He's a fox demon,' Yuko thought.

The surprise must have been on his face because Kagome smiled at him and said, "Shippo was orphaned about three years ago. We found each other and I adopted him. We better get inside," turning Koiyuki she said, "would you like to join us?"

Looking to her lord and receiving a nod, she said, "Oh yes Kagome." She slipped her small hand into Kagome's, Shippo climbed onto her shoulder and Rin took her other hand and together they walked into the castle. Sesshomaru and Yuko watched Kagome and the children walk inside followed by the taijia and hoshi.

"She doesn't seem to know the meaning of prejudice, does she?" Yuko mused aloud. "It will be an honor to have her as my lady. You have chosen well, my lord," he said bowing his head.

Sesshomaru snapped his head around pinning the fox demon with a hard stare. "Do not be a fool! She is human."

"Really, she doesn't smell human exactly. She smells strange, like flowers and leaves after a rain storm."

"Explain."

"Her two companions smell the way humans usually smell, slightly like decay. The miko however does not. She is beautiful."

"Hn," was the only reply he got.

"You seem very protective of her," he teased his lord.

Sesshomaru let out an elegant snort. "She belongs to the idiot hanyou."

"He isn't here, my lord, and you would be a fool to not pursue the girl. We both know that you are no fool." Sesshomaru refused to rise to his bait, so Yuko turned away and took a step then stopped. Turning back around he said with a slight smirk, "No matter. If you don't want her, perhaps one of your generals will."

The idea didn't sit well with him and he growled again. Yuko chuckled as he walked away. 'Insolent pup,' he thought as he watched Yuko walk away. Sesshomaru walked into the castle pondering what Yuko had said about the miko and her smell.

Inside the castle, Rin had already shown everyone to his or her rooms. She put the hoshi and taijia in the north wing of the house where Kohaku slept, the miko and kitsune, however she put in the family wing. What was worse, she put the miko in the room next to his. "Lord Sesshomaru! I put everyone away!" she said proudly unknowing that she had put him into the tenth circle of hell.

It was worth crying over, 'Or killing over' he thought wryly. "I see, Rin. You did very well. Perhaps you and Koiyuki should leave the miko and kitsune to settle in," he said.

"My lord, they are really no trouble," Kagome said as she looked at him with her wide eyes. "May they stay?"

Odd sensations were swirling around inside Sesshomaru as he looked into her eyes. 'She is hypnotizing me,' he thought breathing in her scent. Yuko was right she didn't smell human. Leaning closer to her to breathe in more of her scent he closed his eyes.

Kagome touched the side of his face. "Sesshomaru, are you all right?" she asked, her voice laced with worry for him.

At the sound of her voice his eyelids fluttered open to find her face within inches of his. Shaking himself and cursing the weakness he displayed, he pulled away from her abruptly. "They may stay," he said as he made a hasty exit.

Kagome's brow furrowed as she watched him go. She had never seen him act that way and it worried her. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to worry about him later. "Okay guys, let's put this stuff away." She put her bag on the futon and began to pull things from it. As she worked, she started to giggle.

"What's so funny, momma?" Shippo asked.

"Remember the movie I showed you from Disney? Mary Poppins? I was just thinking I'm like Mary Poppins." Kagome Laughed. "Look at Koiyuki's face. She looks like the kids from the movie!" Shippo and Rin laughed with her. Koiyuki's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Koiyuki, don't cry honey. Come here," she said as she pulled out a book. "This isn't a movie, but you'll see what we're laughing about." Kagome settled the little girl on her lap and began to read while Rin and Shippo put her things away.

As Kagome finished the story for the little fox, Yuko came to fetch her. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"We're playing Mary Poppins," Koiyuki told her brother and collapsed against Shippo and Rin laughing.

"It's a story I read to the children," Kagome said, smiling at their antics.

"You read?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"No, But I always wanted to learn."

"I would be happy to teach you, Yuko," Kagome offered.

"Would you, my lady?" he breathed.

"Kagome," she reminded him. "Yes, I would love to teach you and anyone else who wants to learn, but you must do something for me."

"What is that my la… Kagome?"

"You must find me the strongest soldiers you can think of for my sparring partners. " I need to hone my battle skills."

"The strongest?" he gulped. "You do realize my lord only has demons in his army?"

"It's okay, Yuko. I won't hurt them too much," she teased.

He thought for a moment before making his decision. "I will find these warriors for you, Kagome," he agreed. Once everyone knew she was here under the protection of the lord, no one would hurt her.

"Good! Give me a few days to settle in then we'll have our first lesson." Giving Koiyuki a quick squeeze she said, "See you soon, kid!"

After they left, Kagome, Shippo and Rin went into Shippo's room and unpacked his things and then helped Rin unpack her things. As she and Rin finished up in Rin's room, she noticed that Shippo was gone. "Hey Rin, Where's Shippo?"

I don't know," Rin said as she looked everywhere but Kagome.

"Okay, spill it."

"We have a surprise for you, momma. Don't be angry."

Just then, Shippo came into the room. "You told her!" he accused Rin.

"Did not! I just said it was a surprise!"

Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her back to her room. Stopping in front of the sliding doors, he told her to cover her eyes. She obeyed her son and he led her into the room. "Keep your eyes closed!" Shippo said as he let go of her hand. "Okay, now look!"

Kagome opened her eyes determined to be pleased with her surprise no matter what. She gasped in pure pleasure as her eyes lit on her piano. "Shippo, Rin…how?"

"We begged grandma and Shippo shrunk it. Are you happy?"

Kagome hugged her son close to her as she stroked Rin's hair. "Yes, my babies. I am very happy."

"Play something!" they demanded.

Kagome sat on the bench and ran her fingers over the keys. "There you go."

"That wasn't a song!" Shippo complained.

"It's what you deserve for tricking me," she said as she ruffled his hair. Cracking her fingers and flexing them, she launched into Mozart's Turkish March, which was Shippo's favorite. As Kagome continued to play and the kids were so engrossed in what they were doing, they didn't notice the crowd of people gathered around the door watching the newcomer in awed silence.

Shut away in his study, Sesshomaru heard the strange music and stood up from his desk and began to move toward the sound as if he were a sleepwalker caught in a dream. Not seeing where he was going, only moving, he weaved amongst his servants who stood spellbound by the sound. As the last notes faded into nothingness, everyone awoke from their trances and stared at each other in shock.

Kagome looked over at the children and started to smile at them until she noticed the crowd and Sesshomaru in particular. "I'm sorry, my lord," she said nervously. He had the same far away look in his eyes he had earlier and when he first heard her play the violin. "We didn't mean to disturb you. Shippo and Rin surprised me with it and wanted a song…" she drifted off making a mess of her explanation. She couldn't think strait when he looked like that. Sesshomaru has always been the best-looking being alive, but when he looked mesmerized he was devastating. She had no doubt he could slay Naraku with his sheer beauty. Disturbed by her thoughts, she shifted her eyes to the ground; "We'll close the door next time."

Sesshomaru turned to two strong servants and said "Move the miko's instrument to the throne room." Turning to Kagome he said, "If you are there, everyone will hear you and work will not cease."

"What's going on here? Kagome, what's that?" Sango asked pointing to the piano the servants were carrying out.

"Come on and I'll show you," Kagome followed along behind the servants. They walked down the hall to the room next to Sesshomaru's study. Sitting the piano in the middle of the room, the servants backed away giving Kagome room to move in. Sitting on the bench again, she began to play an American song she loved called God Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. She closed her eyes and sang the lyrics and played the tune on the piano. As she sang, Sesshomaru's face drifted into her mind. Opening her eyes, she saw him watching her and she held his eyes as she sang the song to him. After the song ended Sesshomaru knew he had to leave for his own sanity. Stepping onto the balcony he gathered his cloud under his feet and took off into the night.

"Who's hungry?" Miroku asked.

Sango and Miroku lay in each other's arms after everyone else had fallen asleep. "Miroku, are you mad? Kagome and Sesshomaru? Are you kidding, he hates humans."

"He seems to like our little Kagome quite a bit we just need to encourage him."

"What do you mean he likes Kagome?"

"Sango, surly you must have seen the way Sesshomaru reacted to the foxes attention to her, not to mention that he is spell bound by her every time she plays one of her instruments. My grandfather always said music soothes the savage beast. I wonder if Kagome could put Naraku and Inuyasha into comas," he said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I'm sure that if we push gently, they will find their way," he said confidently.

"I don't know, Miroku. Everyone, especially children, is drawn to Kagome. She had to deal with Inuyasha's jealousy and wasted a lot of time and effort in the process. I want to see her happy, not under the watch of another controlling asshole."

"We just need to make Sesshomaru see Kagome as we do. Don't worry, my love it will work out. I can't wait to see Inuyasha's face when he finds Kagome and his brother together!" he laughed. "Oh that will be perfect! He told me he would not let her be with another because she belonged to him. Inuyasha will never be able to kill Sesshomaru and Kagome will be safe if she's with him."

"Let's do it. I want my sister to be happy," Sango said as her face tightened with anger at Inuyasha. She still wasn't convinced about Sesshomaru, but he seemed to be the lesser of two evils.

Miroku rolled over on top of her, "And I want you in all ways," he murmured as he began to let his hands roam her body. Putting aside all thoughts except for Sango, he took them to paradise.

A/N: That's it for now, folks. I like the idea of Sango and Miroku playing cupid. The connection between Sess&Kags has been made, though neither is happy about it. Please R&R!!! I need the feedback!

Side Note: Kagome isn't collecting men who are madly in love with her. People are naturally drawn to her because she has a calming effect on others (must be her phoenix nature). Stupid beings like Koga mistake it for love, that's why he's mated and will not appear in the story. Sess mom was a peacock type being and his sister was a butterfly type being. The white kitsune is Shippo's soul mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters therein do not now nor will they ever be mine.

A/N: Dear readers, I know what you were thinking as you read chapter 7. WTF!?! Did she put crack in her coffee? Was a monkey trying to type Shakespeare on her computer? Why the sh update. I want to apologize to you all. What you read was an incomplete rambling of mine as to how the chapter may go. This is the real chapter that was meant to be uploaded, not the trash I did by accident. I hope you enjoy this much better.

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru flew off into the night to put some distance between him and the miko's hypnotic spell. Again he questioned the wisdom of having her in his home. Perhaps he should return her to Inuyasha and be rid of the temptation she presented. He flew quickly and quietly through the night patrolling his boarders. It was usually a three-day task, but he completed it in two nights. Finding nothing out of order, he returned to his castle. Landing on the balcony outside of his bedchamber he closed his eyes and summoned Myoga who arrived shortly on the back of a crow.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Myoga said bowing deeply, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wish for you to find out why it is taking Inuyasha so long to arrive at the castle."

"As you wish, my lord." Myoga took off into the night on the crow.

An uneasy feeling settled over Sesshomaru as he watched Myoga fly away into the night. Trying to shake it off he walked into his room. The exhaustion of the past two days caught up with him as he began to disrobe, the moonlight flashed off of his gleaming, well-muscled body with every movement he made. Naked, he made his way over to the large futon in the middle of the room and dropped into it. Sleep claimed his tired body shortly after.

Kagome woke the next morning with cramping muscles. 'Ugh!" she thought miserably, 'what I wouldn't give for a hot spring.' Getting up she winced in agony. She had hoped that the hot sponge bath she took last night would sooth her muscles if only a little. For the past two days she had been training, unpacking, and playing with the kids non-stop and it was catching up with her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed massaging her shoulders when Rin slid open her door and ran inside.

"Hey momma! What are we doing today?" she asked as she bounced around enthusiastic way.

Kagome groaned under her breath but smiled at Rin. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I wanna learn how to play your piano!" Rin declared.

Kagome beamed with pleasure and said, "I would love to teach you honeybee! Just let me get washed up and dressed and we'll start our day." She started to stand but a cramp caught her in the lower leg and shot up throughout her body. Kagome bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out and fell onto the futon as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Momma!" Rin cried, "What's wrong? You don't have to teach me. Please don't cry," she said as tears rolled down her own cheeks.

"Oh no Rin. I just have a booboo, that's all," she said. "I just need a hot springs."

Rin looked unconvinced as she wiped her tears away. "There's a hot spring in every wing of the castle. The one for this wing is down the hall," she informed Kagome. "I can take you to it."

Kagome rolled over and sat up slowly. "Rin, I could kiss you!" she exclaimed. "As a matter of fact, I think I will!" Kagome leaned over and kissed the little girl on the cheek. Standing slowly she walked to her wardrobe where her clothes were. Grabbing her robe, a new bra and thong, and her bathing supplies she followed Rin down the hall. Shippo met them half way to their destination and challenged Rin to a game of indoor tag. Rin squealed with delight, told Kagome she was canceling her piano lesson, grabbed Shippo by the hand, and took off to find Jaken to play too. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she watched the two run away then continued to walk to the door Rin had pointed out to her before running away. 'I'm really going to have to settle those two down before Sesshomaru gets back,' she thought as she continued to move down the corridor smiling at all of the servants as she passed them.

They returned her smiles shyly, not really knowing what to make of the strange little miko. The last human they had had contact with was Inuyasha's mother and she was a harsh mistress. Lady Kagome was nothing like that. She had even been offered a maid and a nanny for her kitsune but she had declined graciously saying that they had more important things to do rather than wait on her. Lady Kagome had even gone as far as to help the cook with dinner because of the additional workload the additional guests put on her. She, the taijia, and the hoshi were all very self sufficient and the servants didn't' mind their stay in their lord's castle, especially Lady Kagome. She reminded them Lord Sesshomaru's mother. 'If only she weren't human,' they all thought wistfully.

Kagome reached the door that housed the hot springs and stepped through. She gasped at the beauty if it and sat down on a stone bench to take it all in. There were trees of all sizes and grass and flowers of every color carpeted the floor. "How can this be in the middle of winter?" she whispered aloud. Her aching muscles soon gained her attention again and she began to disrobe.

Sesshomaru had gone as sill as a rock when he smelled her scent outside the door. He was standing behind a painted rice screen in his loincloth having just finished his dip in the hot springs. He hastily donned his hakamas with every intention of making his presence known but she had already begun to disrobe. From behind the screen he watched her as she removed her clothing.

Kagome stepped out of her pajama pants then removed her pajama top. She folded them and placed them on the bench she had sat on.

Sesshomaru watched her with his breath held. Her skin was glowing like porcelain, as she stood clad in a strange loincloth with no back to it and a see-through strip of cloth covering her breasts. Reaching behind her she released a clasp and the covering fell away exposing her breasts to his view. She stretched languorously letting the steam in the air relax her stiff muscles. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the fullness of her breasts, the flatness of her stomach, the gentle flare of her hips, and the length and smoothness of her well defined well-muscled legs. His body reacted with a vengeance and his inner beast reared up and demanded that he take her. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his traitorous response of his body. He heard the water ripple behind him. He decided to put a stop to this self-torture and stepped from behind the screen to let his presence be known.

Kagome was floating on her back with her eyes closed when she sensed his aura. Her head went under the water as she panicked. Sputtering, she broke the surface of the water again and wiped her eyes as she tried to focus on him. "Sesshomaru!" she coughed. "When did you get back?" Her hair was clinging to her face and floated in the water behind her.

"Late last night," he said in a husky voice she never heard him use before. She paid no attention to his words; his naked torso and watching the muscles play under his satin skin mesmerized her. His hakamas rode low on his hips and she could see two magenta stripes across his pectoral muscles that wind around his shoulders and ended below his shoulder blades. He had one magenta stripe on each wrist and ankle, and two on each hip that disappeared into his hakamas. His stomach was the definition of the phrase "six pack" and his arms were laden with heavy muscles.

Kagome felt her mouth go dry and her insides flutter and heat up. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I was answering our question."

"I asked you a question?"

He looked at her in confusion. Her reaction puzzled him. He thought she may be aroused but could not be sure because of the water. He had gotten his own arousal under control somewhat after she disappeared under the water. He was a little surprised and pleased to think that she may desire him. He pushed the thought away savagely. She probably reacted to Inuyasha the same way. "Do not interrogate me if you do not care to listen to the answers," he said icily. He turned and stalked out of the room.

Kagome finished her bath as images of Sesshomaru's perfection flitted through her mind. She washed her clothes and hung them from the tree boughs then put on her underclothes and robe. After she was suitably covered, she made her way back to her room. After she was full dressed and groomed she set off to find breakfast. After she ate she went to find Shippo and Yuko for their reading lesson. To her surprise there were ten people including Shippo, Rin, Yuko and two of Sesshomaru's generals waiting for her in the library where she was going to hold the reading lesson. "My lady, some of the servants would like to benefit from your teachings if you would be so kind," Yuko said as she looked around.

"Lord Sesshomaru has approved this?" they all nodded. Kagome beamed at them, "It would be my pleasure." She grabbed extra pencils and paper to pass out. "Now let's begin." An hour later, Kagome called a halt to the lesson and praised everyone's efforts. They were all learning quite quickly and by next week they should be ready to start reading. As her students filed out of the room they each looked at her as if she were a goddess.

Sango and Miroku came into the library as the others left. "What have you done to them Kagome?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome, Shippo and Rin clean up.

"Nothing. I was teaching them to read and write." Sango remembered when Kagome had taught her to read a couple of years ago. She had looked at Kagome much like the others she had seen leave the room look at Kagome. She had thought Kagome was an angel who had unlocked another world for her.

Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango and said, "Let's go to the dojo and spar." They walked to the dojo, removed their shoes, and stepped inside where they found it already occupied by Sesshomaru. "Forgive us, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said as he bowed deeply. "We did not think the dojo would be occupied at this time of day."

"I am usually here earlier, but my usual routine was interrupted by the miko's reading lesson," he returned.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru. I thought they had your permission to attend the lesson."

"Yes. I gave them permission out of morbid curiosity, you may say. I wanted to see if you would demean yourself by teaching servants to read." He watched in fascination from behind his stoic mask as one emotion after another crossed the miko's face.

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes as she turned and fled the room followed by Sango. Miroku remained behind to speak to Sesshomaru. "My lord," he began, "I feel compelled to speak to you about Kagome."

"I have no interest in the miko," Sesshomaru said.

"With all due respect my lord, I think you should listen to what I have to say. I would hate to see you make the same mistake that Inuyasha made."

Sesshomaru pretended to busy himself by going through his training routine again. Miroku took his silence, and the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't killed him yet, as permission to continue. "Kagome is a very unique person. She is loving, loyal, caring, and doesn't know the meaning of the words hate and prejudice. Kagome adopted Shippo at the age of fifteen in spite of being shunned by fellow humans and she treats him as though he were her own child without regret. Inuyasha has treated Kagome in a deplorable manner for almost three years now. He has flaunted Kikyo as well as others in her face and yet she refuses to hate him or his women."

"She is in love with the hanyou," Sesshomaru said with contempt lacing his voice.

"No. Kagome loves Inuyasha as she loves others, but she is not in love with him. He has been trying to force her to be his mate since Kikyo's death. He does not love her and has confessed as much to me. He sees her as a possession and wants the jewel as well as her. He belittles her accomplishments and talents to keep her dependent on him though he knows very well that she is a very powerful being and her power grows every day and he wants that power for himself. She needs protection from him."

"Leave me," Sesshomaru said.

"Of course, my lord," Miroku replied. Before leaving the dojo he turned around and said, "Whoever Kagome decides to give her heart to will be a lucky man indeed." With that said he left.

Sesshomaru heard him leave as his thoughts raged through his head. 'She doesn't love Inuyasha.' That thought surfaced first and foremost in his head. 'She doesn't belong to Inuyasha.'

'She could belong to us,' his inner beast purred.

'Ridiculous,' he thought. 'She is a human and can never belong to us.' He contemplated the situation for a while longer. 'She will never belong to us but we can protect her for all she has done for our people and Rin.' After making that decision he felt a sense of peace come over him. Leaving the dojo he went to find the miko to do something he had never done before in his life; apologize. He went to her room and was about to slide the door open when he heard her silently weeping. Sighing deeply, he went inside the room where the miko lay crying with her face in a pillow. "Stop crying miko," he said gently.

Kagome raised her tear-stained face from the pillow and said, "Please leave me alone. I promise not to interfere with your household or your life anymore, I will ever leave with my companions if you want me to but please, I cannot take any more derision. Not from you."

"Miko, I was wrong and I apologize," he said in a strained voice. "The last human to reside here found it beneath her to associate with servants and youki with no land. I have used her as a template to judge you." He looked out over her balcony. "You and your companions are free to stay here as long as you like."

Kagome could only stare at his back in stunned silence. She jumped off of the futon ran across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing the front of her body against the back of his. Sesshomaru's body tightened painfully as he let her hold him and gritted his teeth. Feeling what he had seen earlier today was sheer torture to his senses. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I promise I'll try hard not to upset your life." She pulled away from him, "I was going to ask you earlier for permission to celebrate a tradition that ahs been in my family since I was a little girl."

"It matters not to me," he said. He inclined his head in her direction and left the room.

Kagome was so happy she could barely contain it. She hurried around the room gathering supplies then went to round up the kids to select a tree.

"What are we doing, momma?" Shippo asked.

"Remember when we celebrated the giving tree at Kaede's last year?" At his nod she continued. "This year we're going to bring the tree inside and decorate it with ornaments grandma gave us."

"Cool!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What's the giving tree, momma?" Rin asked.

"It is a tradition in Kagome's family that is based on a western religious practice called Christmas except the giving tree is celebrated twice a year," Miroku explained.

"Come on guys," Sango said as they tromped through the snow. "Let's find a tree so we can get out of this cold."

"There is a good tree, sister," Kohaku said.

"It's perfect," Kagome said. Sango used her hirikotsu to cut it down and they all dragged it back to the castle. On their way back to the castle, Yuko and Koiyuki caught up with them and asked what they were doing. "Come with us and see!" Kagome said.

"My lady! We have plenty of firewood. Why are you carrying a whole tree?" the general she was teaching to read, she believed his name was Renji, said as he approached.

"Here, my lady. Give it to us and we'll chop it up," the one she knew as Shoji said.

"I would like for you to take it inside for me to the throne room," Kagome said as she giggled at their looks of horror. "Also, I would like to ask you a favor." Fearing the request they asked her what she would like. "I would like your help at honing my battle skills. I want you to attack me unawares at any time except when I bath, play an instrument, or skate and you must take care not to hurt the children if they are with me."

They looked at her as if she had lost her mind. First a tree in the castle and now sneak attacks. Lord Sesshomaru would kill them where they stood when he found out. They wanted to deny her but there was something about her that made them want to obey her. "Yes my lady, we'll help you, but you must get Lord Sesshomaru's acceptance first."

Kagome gave them a brilliant smile and clapped her hands as if they had just offered her tea and not grueling battle. They shook their heads as they carried her tree inside. After they deposited it where she pointed they bowed to her and left. "Rin, go get Lord Sesshomaru and we'll…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru's icy voiced sliced through the air like a whip. "Is that a tree?" he roared.

"Yes my lord!" Rin said excitedly. "Kagome is giving us a holiday!" she clapped her hands in delight.

Sesshomaru struggled to maintain his composure. He remembered that he had given her permission to stay earlier or he would surely be putting her out right about now. The bane of his existence was looking up at him innocently and gently said; "We would like it if you were here for this, Sesshomaru." He almost bit his tongue off keeping silent to spare her feelings. He looked deeply into her aquamarine eyes and was helpless to do anything else but nod his agreement; cursing the power she held over him and determined to break free from it.

Kagome smiled up at him and became lost in his beautiful golden eyes. Her heart picked up its pace and her breathing became shallow. She remembered how he had looked that morning at the hot springs without his houri and his hakamas slung low on his hips and wondered what it would feel like to be held by him and have his lips press against hers. Lost in her reverie she began to move toward him. She could not explain it, but over the years Sesshomaru had began to pull at her senses. If he had asked her to leave Inuyasha to aid him, she would do it gladly and without regret. He held a power over her that both thrilled and terrified her to no end. Taking another step, she suddenly recalled where she was and came out of her trance. "Excuse me," she said without looking at him and walked away.

He was stunned as he watched her walk away. The smell of her arousal hung thick in the air and surrounded him like a second skin. Her arousal was unmistakable this time with no water to mask it and his inner beast reacted to it. Sesshomaru resolved to stay as far away from the miko as he possibly could and the danger she posed to his being and moved to the opposite side of the room. She and the taijia handed little porcelain figures to the children to place on the tree while the hoshi held them higher to expand their reach. Even Jaken participated at the encouragement of the miko. After the final ornament was put on the tree, Yuko and Koiyuki went home to tell their parents about the giving tree and the taijia and hoshi took Shippo and Rin to clean up before dinner. Sesshomaru had not moved from his spot as he looked at the tree. It was truly beautiful. He was so absorbed in looking at the tree he did not hear the miko approach him with her hands behind her back. He became wary of her immediately.

Kagome's heart had constricted painfully as she watched Sesshomaru separate himself from the festive atmosphere. She saved the golden bow she always placed on top of the tree for him and waited for the others to leave. The bow's golden color reminded her of his beautiful eyes. 'No," she mused, 'the bow is only pretty. Sesshomaru's eyes are devastatingly beautiful.' She pulled the bow from behind her back and offered it to him. He raised an eyebrow in question. "It is for the top of the tree. Would you please put it on?"

He took the bow from her hands, careful not to touch her and went to the tree. Reaching up, he placed the bow on top and stepped back. Kagome laughed as she joined him beside the tree. "It's crooked!" she exclaimed. He reached for the bow again to straiten it when he felt her small hand on his arm. "No, please. It's perfect the way it is." She smiled at him but sobered instantly as a bolt of desire swept through her. She began to move towards him again and was a breath away from touching him, holding him when Rin and Shippo ran through the doorway.

"Time for dinner, momma!" Shippo chirped.

Kagome turned a shaky smile in his direction, "Let's go," she said as she took Sesshomaru's hand in hers and walked to the dining room.

After dinner, Kagome and Sango left the children with Jaken and Miroku to go shopping in the nearby village. "Let's go, Kirara," Sango said and they took off into the sky. They returned an hour later with a gift for everyone and placed the packages under the tree. Kagome played a few selections from Chopin on the piano as Rin sat next to her. After the last tune faded, she bid everyone goodnight. She tucked the children into their beds then went to her room. Once there, she flopped onto her bed. She was disappointed because she couldn't find anything in the village for Sesshomaru for tomorrow. Sitting up she ran to her wardrobe and flung it open. 'I refuse to leave him out!' she thought. Finally her eyes fell on the quilt she and her mother had made. It had a beautiful lotus design in the middle of it and it was huge. 'Perfect!' She wrapped the package and labeled it with Sesshomaru's name. She fell asleep smiling.

She was awakened the next morning by Shippo and Rin bouncing excitedly on her bed. "Wake up, momma!" they said together. "Time for presents!"

Kagome got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Breakfast first! Let's go wake everyone up!"

After eating everyone went to the throne room to open their gifts. Once again Sesshomaru separated himself from the others, watching from afar. Kagome approached him carrying a package in her arms. She laid it in his lap and stepped back. "It's a gift for you," she said as he continued to look between her and the package. "Open it!"

His hands shook as he held the package. No one but his father had ever given him a gift before and by her giving him a gift, she was initiating the courting ritual. "Are you sure, Kagome?" he asked. His feelings warred within him as his beast screamed yes and his logic screamed caution.

Kagome suppressed a shiver of desire at the use of her name and said, "Yes silly! Open it up!"

Sango and Miroku held their breaths as they watched the scene before them unfold. Sango still thought Sesshomaru didn't deserve her sister after the disaster in the dojo, but Miroku had assured her that it was a misunderstanding. Kagome didn't understand that by giving Sesshomaru the gift, she was accepting his suit if he initiated one. They kept their eyes on Sesshomaru as they awaited his decision and sighed with relief as he opened the package and pulled the beautiful quilt out.

Kagome's smile fell as she watched Sesshomaru's face. "You don't like it," she said sadly. Forcing cheerfulness she didn't feel into her voice she said, "It's okay. You don't have to take this. I can always find you something else."

"No!" Sesshomaru snarled and his eyes flashed from gold to red then back to gold. He realized that it was Kagome and not someone else trying to take his gift and calmed at once. "I accept your gift, thank you," he said in an effort to sooth the worry from her eyes.

"Momma, you and Lord Sesshomaru are under the kissing weed!" Shippo said in delight. "You gotta kiss!!"

"Yeah!" Rin joined in. "You gotta kiss him!!"

Kagome cursed her rotten luck. She had hung the bunches of mistletoe for Miroku to have an excuse to kiss Sango not as an excuse for her to make out. Groaning, she turned her crimson face to Sesshomaru.

"Kissing weed?" h asked.

"It's a tradition. If someone stands beneath this plant," she pointed to the mistletoe, "someone must kiss him or her. It's supposed to be good luck," she finished lamely.

Sesshomaru stood and pulled Kagome into his embrace. "We mustn't tempt fate," he said in a husky voice. He lifted her chin and lowered his head brushing his lips against hers. Kagome stiffened in fear. She knew she must pull away from him now or be forever lost to this man that would never love her but she would always love. Even as she resolved to move away, she stepped closer into his embrace, closed her eyes and offered her lips to him again. They felt their energies swirl around them and entwine as he took her lips in a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue along her lips sucking and nipping at them as he coaxed a response from her. He heard her moan and moved to deepen the kiss. Licking the seam between her lips he applied pressure to her chin and opened her mouth. His tongue swept inside to taste her sweetness fully. Kagome was overwhelmed by Sesshomaru's passion. She responded to him shyly at first then with more passion as the kiss went on. Her tongue dueled with his inside her mouth then in his as the kiss escalated. Sesshomaru knew it was time to put an end to the kiss when she began to suck on his tongue and stroke it with her own. With one final taste he pulled away from her and held her until she steadied herself. After she regained her balance, he pulled away from her completely.

Kagome walked back to the giggling children on legs that felt like they were made of wood. She knew her life had changed forever in that instant and she wanted to cry. Instead, she plastered a smile that didn't reach her eyes onto her face and said, "Why don't you two get dressed and give the rest of the gifts to everyone?"

"Sure!" they said as they ran out of the room, eager to spread their joy.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and stiffened. "Kagome…"

"What the fuck is goin' on here?" Inuyasha had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters therein are not my creation.

Chapter 8

Everyone turned a surprised face to Inuyasha standing in the doorway and each were thinking the same thing 'Not now!'

"I said, what the fu…"

"We heard you, Inuyasha. We're celebrating one of Kagome's traditions. The giving tree, remember?" Miroku said.

"Keh! Whatever. Get your shit together; we're leaving in an hour."

"What are you talking about, Inyasha? Have you found Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"No, I just ain't stayin' in this place and neither are you. You were supposed to come to the village when you got back, Kagome, not run away with Sesshomaru. Where is that bastard anyway? I'm gonna kill him for trying to take what's mine!" he said as he looked around the room.

"Why you…" Sango began.

"Inuyasha, how did you find us?" Miroku asked trying to avert a tragedy.

"Lord Sesshomaru summoned me the day he returned from patrolling his lands and told me to fetch Inuyasha," Myoga said as he jumped from Inuyasha to Kagome. Sticking his sucker into her neck, he drew up some of her blood. "Delicious! Kagome, your blood seems to be changing, my dear."

Kagome's mind was numb as she forced a smile to her lips. "Oh, It's nothing, Myoga. How was your trip?" she asked to turn his attention from the way her blood tasted and to give her time to think about Sesshomaru's actions. 'It's simple, idiot. He doesn't want you and he sent for Inuyasha hoping you'd be gone as soon as possible.' Her heart felt like it had shattered into millions of pieces and the pieces shattered into millions of pieces as she looked at Sesshomaru.

Rin and Shippo had returned to the room just in time to hear Inuyasha say, "We're leavin' now, Kagome."

Rin ran to Kagome and flung her arms around her. "You can't leave, mo… I mean Kagome. You promised to stay the winter with me." She began to cry.

"I don't care what she promised you, brat. We're…" Inuyasha trailed off as he found himself pinned to the wall by the neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red as he tightened his hand on Inuyasha's throat. "If you ever address my ward in such a manner again, I will kill you. You may go or you may stay, I do not care which but the miko stays." He released his hold and left the room with Rin trailing him.

"Goddamn him!" Inuyasha said rubbing his bruised throat.

"Are we staying, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked though he already knew the answer.

"We have to. If we leave, Sesshomaru would hunt us down and take Kagome from us for the brat." A servant appeared a short time later to show Inuyasha to a room.

Kagome shut the door to her room and put a barrier up that only allowed Sango, Shippo, or Rin to pass and threw herself on her futon. It had been two weeks since Inuyasha had taken up residence at the castle and Kagome was miserable. She had tried to continue with the activities she set for herself before his arrival, but he always found a way to interfere. And what was worse, Sesshomaru was even more withdrawn and disappeared at least once a week for three days at a time. She finally had to drag Sango and Miroku into her problems to find a moments peace from him. Today while they were providing a distraction, Kagome was surprise attacked by Renji and Shoji in the courtyard. She was thankful for the outlet for her emotions as she engaged them in mock battle. She fought fiercely but carefully as to not seriously hurt her new friends and had almost had them beaten when suddenly Inuyasha burst into view with Tetsusaiga drawn. Before she could explain about what was going on, Inuyasha tried to kill the two generals and when she did finally explain he called her a whore. She could only look at him as he screamed that he would be damned if he stood by and watched her try to find another to give the jewel to after he had worked so hard to get it. He reminded her of how much she needed him and how worthless she was to everyone else. Kagome listened to him until he was finished then went to her room.

'Why can't I hate him?' she wondered. 'That's easy, because this is not Inuyasha. He has always been rude and brash but ever since the last battle with Naraku he's been acting stranger and stranger. It's almost like he wants me to hate him.' She turned over, 'I could never hate him.' "I want my friend back," she said aloud as tears coursed down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru was preparing to leave to patrol his lands when he heard what had transpired between his brother and the miko and was disgusted by Inuyasha's behavior. The miko, much to his surprise, took Inuyasha's abuse with quiet dignity that angered Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha's behavior. He shook his head. 'The hoshi must be wrong the miko does love Inuyasha,' he hung his head and clenched his fists until blood ran from his palms. 'Fool!' he thought savagely, 'did you actually think she could ever be yours?' Inside his head he heard Izyoi's mocking laughter. He turned to the door that separated his room from Kagome's; he had every intention of telling her to gather her companions and leave. As he approached, he could smell the tang of salt in the air and knew she was crying. His anger increased as he stepped through the door. Kagome was lying on the futon crying silently looking very much like a broken angel. Sesshomaru tried to fight the instinct to take her in his arms and comfort her by focusing on his anger. "Miko," he said to get her attention. What she did next shocked him to his core.

At his voice, Kagome bound off of the bed and ran to him wrapping her arms around him burying her face in his pelt. "Hold me, Sesshomaru."

Powerless to deny her, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her raven hair and held her until she calmed. "I will be leaving to patrol my lands. While I am gone, you are forbidden to engage my generals in battle." He dropped his arms from her and stepped away. "I will return in three days."

"Take me with you," she said. "Please, Sesshomaru."

"I cannot…" he began.

At his words, Kagome's temper blew up. "Why not? I won't slow you down or is it that the great taiyoukai of the west doesn't want to be seen with a 'lowly human'?" She continued as he shook his head, "Oh, I get it. You figured out that I'm falling in love with you and you want me to go back to Inuyasha and that is why you want to leave me here with him," she poked him in the chest, "let me tell you something, there has never been a me and Inuyasha and there never will be. I love you, idiot, though you've done nothing to be loved for." She pulled away from him, "Go. Your precious lands await you."

Sesshomaru could only stand there gaping at her. His inner demon screamed at him, 'She has made the pledge. Take her now!' His eyes began to turn crimson.

Kagome backed away from him slowly edging to the door. 'Oh my God, what did I say?' She racked her brain trying to recall anything she said in her anger but she couldn't. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. Sometimes my anger causes me to say things that… You made me so angry… Just leave," she said desperately.

She turned to flee from him but he caught her from behind and wrapped his hand around her throat gently grazing it with his claws, causing her to whimper in fear. "Do you remember what you said?" he asked as his eyes faded to pink then gold again.

Kagome was breathing hard. "Some of it, not all."

"Do you speak falsely when you are angered?"

"No, I just say things I don't want others to know but they are my true feelings."

He looked at her warily for a moment then said, "Before you interrupted me miko, I was going to tell you that I cannot give you more than an hour to ready yourself. Now you have even less time."

"I can go?" she asked feeling like a fool for attacking him.

"Yes," he said before he left the room.

Kagome still felt uneasy because she couldn't remember what she said in anger and at the same time she was so happy she could float away. She was going to spend three days alone with the demon of her dreams. She lifted her fingers to her lips and smiled, 'I can still feel his lips on mine even after all this time.' She sighed, 'Easy, Kagome! You're going to spend time with him not seduce him. You'd only make a fool of yourself if you tried.' She zipped around the room gathering up her equipment. Her birthday was a month and a week away and she would get her divine powers. After that she would tell Sesshomaru about who she was and her feelings for him. He would accept her then. She felt a little hurt that that was the only way she could have him, but the time she had spent away from him made her desire to have him even stronger. She quickly gathered all of her things, told Sango where she was going, and ran to meet Sesshomaru in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru watched her as she ran to him. His logic told him to leave her behind until he could mate her properly but his beast raged louder than his logic. Her hair streamed behind her like a midnight waterfall as she ran and her eyes sparkled with happiness. 'She will give me beautiful pups,' he thought with pride. After she reached him, he gathered his demon cloud at their feet, wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him, and took to the air. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes pretending that Sesshomaru wanted to hold her so close. She smiled snuggling into him and watched the scenery pass keeping up a one sided conversation.

As night approached, Sesshomaru decided to stop. He made sure the area was secure then left to hunt food for Kagome. While he was gone she set up camp in an abandoned cave for shelter.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. It was dinnertime and she had yet to make an appearance.

"She left with Sesshomaru to patrol his borders. She'll be back in three days," Sango said.

"That fuckin' bitch!! I told her to stop acting like a whore!" he snorted, "Though she's wasting her time with Sesshomaru. That bastard will think she's even more useless than I do." He stood up.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"To get what's mine," he said and ran out of the castle. 'I'll find you, Kagome, and when I do you'll regret leaving me,' he thought as he ran through the night.

"Someone should go after him," Miroku said.

"I'll go," Myoga said. "Master Inuyasha might kill one of you should you go."

"Myoga, that's very brave of you," Miroku said.

"I just want you to do one thing."

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"Talk me out of it," he wailed.

"Get going, flea! You're gonna lose him!" Sango said. "If he hurts Kagome, I'll have your head!" Myoga summoned his crow and flew off after Inuyasha. Sango turned to Miroku and said as tears filled her eyes, "I know Kagome would be furious with me for thinking this, Miroku, but I hope Sesshomaru kills him."

Miroku pulled her into his arms and rubbed his cheek along her hair. "Let's go to the children, sweetheart," and they walked back into the castle.

Sesshomaru dropped two rabbits next to Kagome and went to clean his hands in a nearby stream. 'He's already cleaned them,' she thought. She spitted them and placed them over the fire. Sesshomaru returned a few moments later and sat on the opposite side of the fire. "Is it usually like this when you patrol?" she asked.

"It is usually quieter," he returned.

"I do believe you just made a joke," she said as she sent his a sideways grin. "How do you like your rabbit?"

"I don't. They are for you. I have eaten already." They fell silent as Kagome ate her dinner.

As she ate, she studied him covertly. He was the most beautiful being she had ever seen and for the next three days he was all hers. A thrilling shiver ran up her spine and she quickly looked away. "We should probably go to sleep and get an early start," she said to cover her nervousness. She went to the cave's opening and placed a barrier over it. She then went to the back of the cave and put her pajamas on. She went to her sleeping bag and lay down. "Good night, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

Two hours later, Sesshomaru heard an awful sound fill the cave. "Miko, wake up."

"I am awake," Kagome said. She was so cold her teeth were chattering.

"What is that noise?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"I'm freezing!" she snapped. "I'm sorry if I woke you up but I can't help it," she said as her chin quivered and her teeth continued to chatter violently. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to her and ripped her sleeping bag from her shaking body. "Oh that's much better!" she grouched as he settled next to her. "What are you doing?" she screeched.

He pulled the bag over the two of them and forced her down into his arms. "In case we run into trouble tomorrow, I want to be rested enough to fight if need be. Now sleep," he said and closed his own eyes and tried to wish the pleasant sensations she gave him away.

Kagome's cold shivers went away only to be replaced by shivers of desire. She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

The Shikon jewel vibrated in Naraku's hand. As he stared at it, four shadows emerged from it and passed through his body, ripping pieces from it as they did. As the shadows flew through the night, the pieces of Naraku's body formed bodies for them. "The miko must be destroyed before Queen Shinara awakens." They flew off into the direction of the west.

Naraku spun around to look at the demoness chained to his bed. "Saya, it is time."

"Yes, master," she said. She rose from the futon and the chains fell away. She dressed in an outfit that was a replica of Kagome's school uniform then fell to her knees and bowed her forehead to the ground.

Naraku resisted the urge to rip the thing from her and fuck her brains out. He turned his back to her, "Go and find Inuyasha."

"Yes, master." She rose to her feet and started to leave.

"And Saya, kill Ichiro. He has failed." Naraku seethed with anger at the tick demon. Because he had failed to turn the miko against Inuyasha, Naraku would lose his prized possession to the half demon to get him out of the way.

"Yes, master," she said for the final time and disappeared into the night.

Kagome woke in the predawn hours with Sesshomaru lying on top of her nuzzling her neck. She moaned and turned her head to the side giving him better access to her but not waking him up. He trailed kisses up her neck to her ear encircling the lobe with his tongue and she shivered. He then nipped his way to the base of her throat and sucked the tender flesh into his mouth. Kagome whimpered quietly and arched her neck for him. Sesshomaru almost lost all control when she offered herself to him. He unbuttoned her pajama top and cupped her bare breast. Kagome sucked in her breath and arched her back, pushing her breast into the caress. Sesshomaru stroked her from the base of her throat to her left breast and felt her shiver. He lowered his head and licked her body following the path his hand had taken earlier. When he came to her breast, he circled the nipple with his tongue then drew the hardened nipple into his mouth and drew on it gently. Kagome cried out with pleasure and opened her passion-glazed eyes to lock onto his molten gold eyes that were streaked with red. He held her eyes captive as he licked a path to her right breast and gave it the same attention that its sister received. Kagome's eyes closed again as she offered herself to him. He tore his mouth away from her breast and pulled her to him for a scorching kiss. He laved her lips with his tongue tempting her to open up for him. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue swept inside searching for her sweetness. Kagome pulled him down on top of her again as she fell back onto the bag. She sucked on his tongue and stroked it with her own. "Sesshomaru," she whispered like an enchantress casting her spell. Breathing unevenly, Sesshomaru jerked away from her and rolled away. Kagome followed him; stroking every inch she could reach begging him silently to return to her. He grabbed her hands and tried to still her movements. If she continued, he would take her here in the dirt. As the passionate haze wore off of Kagome, it was replaced by shame. Tears gathered in her eyes and she pulled her hands from his. She turned away from him in deep shame. "Sesshomaru," she murmured. He stiffened at her voice. "I'm sorry I took advantage of you. It will never happen again" Her tears were falling freely now.

Sesshomaru almost laughed. He fought for control before he answered her. He tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes and said, "Yes it will happen again, Kagome. You have offered yourself to me and I have accepted you but I will not disgrace you by taking you in the dirt floor of a cave like a common animal." He pressed her stunned face into his chest. "Go back to sleep for now. We will leave when the sun rises."

Kagome smiled through her tears and snuggled deeper into his arms and slept.

Inuyasha sat in a treetop overlooking the cave where Kagome and Sesshomaru were. A barrier prevented him from getting or seeing inside, so he waited until they emerged. He would kill them then.

The sun peeked over the horizon as Sesshomaru shook Kagome awake. "Miko, we are not alone." He had used his keen senses to feel beyond the barrier before she lowered it.

"What do you mean," she asked still groggy from sleep.

"There are four demons with Naraku's stench around. You stay here."

"Hey! I can fight."

"Inuyasha is here as well. Should I need aid, he will provide it."

Kagome lowered the barrier and Sesshomaru dashed out. He stood in front of the cave until she replaced the barrier. He walked calmly into the clearing in front of the cave and awaited the demon's attack.

Kagome rushed around getting dressed and arming herself in case Sesshomaru needed her. She ran to the mouth of the cave and looked on as he fought. 'He doesn't need me. Now why am I not surprised,' she thought as she watched the third demon fall. She caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. 'Inuyasha,' she thought with relief. Her relief soon turned to horror as she watched him position himself behind Sesshomaru and draw Tetsusaiga while Sesshomaru fought the last of the four demons. Kagome dropped her barrier and ran to Sesshomaru, her fear giving her extra speed. She drew her butterfly swords from her sleeves and rolled in front of Inuyasha. She crossed her swords over her head and braced herself for impact. Their swords clashed just as Sesshomaru killed the final demon.

"Kagome, move away from him," Sesshomaru said calmly but inside he was seething.

"No! I will not let him kill you!"

Inuyasha's eyes turned crimson in his anger. He tightened his grip on the handle of his sword, wishing it was Kagome's neck, and snarled, "Patience, Sesshomaru. After I kill this worthless bitch, I'll kill you."

"Master Inuyasha, you must stop!" Myoga screamed in his ear. "The Tetsusaiga…"

"Shut the fuck up, Myoga. After I kill them I'm gonna kill you too." He smiled maliciously and applied more pressure to Tetsusaiga, driving Kagome's knee and foot deeper into the snow.

Kagome's blades glowed green and a pink ribbon of miko power surrounded the blade.

Inuyasha continued to smile, "You can't beat me," he said and applied more pressure until her arms shook from the effort of holding off his sword. 'I got her now!' he thought with excitement.

Sesshomaru looked on trying to find a way to save Kagome. Suddenly, the air crackled with energy. His eyes widened with shock as he watched the Tetsusaiga crack. Inuyasha continued to press on Kagome, feeling his victory at hand when he heard the crack. Tetsusaiga pulsed twice, and then shattered into tiny pieces. The power flowed from the Tetsusaiga into Kagome's weapons. After the transfer of power, Kagome fell into a dead faint. Inuyasha stared at the hilt of his broken sword. He looked up to see Sesshomaru speeding towards him and threw the hilt and ran for the cover of the trees. Sesshomaru's only thought was to get to Kagome. He watched his cowardly brother run for the trees and wanted to go after him but the pull to stay with his mate was stronger. This incident confirmed his belief that Kagome was his destined mate. The Tetsusaiga had been used to protect her all of these years and when it was turned against her, it destroyed itself to save her. He clasped her to his chest, gathered his demon cloud, and set off for the castle. He would get his revenge against Inuyasha after he knew Kagome was safe.

Inuyasha ran through the forest until exhaustion overtook him. He dropped to the forest floor and closed his eyes. He fell asleep shortly after. As soon as Ichiro felt consciousness leave the hanyou, he disengaged his sucker that he used to possess Inuyasha and spat. 'Filthy blood of a hanyou,' he thought. 'Makes me sick.' "If not for the queen, I would tell that other filthy hanyou to fuck off!"

"Would you really, Ichiro?" Saya asked as she stepped from the shade of a tree.

"Saya, what are you doing here? Don't tell me Naraku got tired of you in his bed and has made his move for the real thing."

Saya's blue eyes narrowed. She drew her sword in the blink of an eye and decapitated the little tick demon. "No, I was sent to clean up your mess." She looked around and began to gather tree branches, bark and other things that resembled things the miko toted with her. Casting a spell, she made them appear like the miko's belongings. She looked around at her work and was satisfied that Inuyasha would not be able to see through the spell. She then settled back against a tree and waited for the hanyou to wake up.

Inuyasha woke up as the sun was setting. His head was splitting and he blinked against the pain. He heard a noise beside him and reached for Tetsusaiga. His hand grasped air. He looked down 'Where's Tetsusaiga?' he wondered. He looked across the fire and saw Kagome. "Kagome, what happened?"

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're okay! I was so worried," Saya flung herself into his arms.

"Sure I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" His arms encircled her.

"We were attacked and you were hurt."

"Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

Saya panicked for a minute before she remembered who they were. "They are waiting for us in the slayer's village."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and a strong sense of unease rolled over him. 'Something's not right,' he thought to himself. 'Why would they leave us if I was hurt?' He turned to Kagome, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said as she looked deeply onto his eyes. Her eyes turned a deep blue and she pressed her lips to his.

'It's not right!' his mind screamed. 'Kagome has blue-green eyes.' His mind protested this 'Kagome' but his body reacted to her with a vengeance. He had always loved Kagome and wanted to live with her in her time after their battle with Naraku was finished. A part of him knew that his Kagome would never act this way, but his demonic side always wanted her to act like this with him. He crushed Kagome to him and took her mouth swiftly. She opened her mouth and his tongue swept inside. 'Stop! Stop right now or die! This isn't Kagome!' his mind screamed. He brutally pushed the thought from his mind and succumbed to her passion.

Saya smiled in victory against Inuyasha's lips. 'He is ours, master.' She began to undress Inuyasha, stroking every inch of his flesh as it was exposed with her lips and tongue. She nipped his flesh with her teeth drawing blood as she went. She leaned away from him and held his eyes hostage as she began to disrobe. His eyes turned a deep red with passion as he watched her bare her flesh to him. She threw back her head and offered her exposed neck to him. He was powerless to stop his response to the woman in his arms. He opened his mouth as his fangs elongated and slammed them into her neck where it joins the shoulder. Saya laughed with her triumph. She pushed him onto his back and slid his hakamas from his hips, exposing his throbbing member. She licked it, eliciting a growl from the hanyou. Her fangs elongated and she slammed them into his thigh and licked the blood away. She threw a leg over Inuyasha and impaled herself on his swollen staff. She arched her back and rode him until he came. She slipped off of him and got on her hands and knees and presented herself to him. Inuyasha slammed his still swollen member into her again and bit her again on the back of her neck. He had given her the two mating marks that all inu youki must give their mates and she had taken his blood. Their bond had been forged and they now shared each other's life span. Inuyasha shuddered as he came again and collapsed against Kagome.

He rolled to his side and took her with him, stroking her arm. "I love you, Kagome. I promise I will make you happy." He kissed her gently and fell asleep holding her.

After he fell into a sound sleep, Saya slipped out of his arms. She stepped into the forest to call Naraku but he stepped out from behind a tree. "It is done, master."

"Did you enjoy it, Saya?"

"No, my master. You know I yearn only for your touch. Only you can make me cry with passion."

"Prove it."

Saya swayed her hips provocatively as she walked to Naraku. She knelt before him and untied the sash that held his hakamas up. Licking her lips, she encircled his cock with her hand. She licked his cock up and down before she took him fully into her mouth.

Naraku threw his head back and gripped her hair until tears formed in her eyes. He thrust his hips forward violently and Saya groaned with pleasure. "I watched you when you fucked him, Saya. It seemed like you enjoyed it."

Saya pulled her mouth from his cock and gasped for air. "No, master. I thought of you the whole time." She lay on her back and spread her legs for him. "Fuck me, my master. Let me feel you one last time."

Naraku disrobed hurriedly and fell on the waiting demoness. He slashed at her with his claws and drove into brutally. Saya screamed in pleasure as her master rode her one last time. He flipped her over and drove into her until she screamed over and over again with each thrust. He pulled his cock out of her and thrust it back into her mouth until he came. His juices ran down her chin and throat as the last shudder shook through him. She licked her fingers and dipped them in the sticky globs and brought them to her mouth sucking the semen from them. Naraku lifted her face up. "I will miss you Saya."

Inuyasha woke and looked around for Kagome. "Kagome," he called. He sat up and pulled on his hakamas. "Kagome, where'd you go?"

Myoga watched his master with a puzzled look on his face. Kagome was with Lord Sesshomaru, not out here in the wilds. He searched for Inuyasha at Sesshomaru's request and was to report his whereabouts immediately. Myoga followed Inuyasha through the forest on his crow and what he saw almost made him fall from it.

Inuyasha stepped into a clearing and saw Kagome standing in front of Naraku naked. "Kagome, what are you doing! Move away from that bastard!"

Naraku laughed maliciously. "She does look like our dear Kagome, doesn't she Inuyasha?" he purred. At Inuyasha's look, he turned to the demoness and said, "I believe he is confused, Saya. Should we enlighten him?"

"Kagome, get out of the way! Where did you put Tetsusaiga?"

"Tsk, tsk. Can't you remember anything, Inuyasha? Tetsusaiga broke when you fought the miko. That fool Ichiro almost killed her. He was employed to possess you and make the miko hate you, but he failed." Naraku laughed at Inuyasha's stunned look. "This lovely creature is Saya, my incarnation. She bears a striking resemblance to our Kagome, but I was sure you would see that she was not really her. Your desire for my miko is strong." Naraku chuckled.

"You fucking bastard, Kagome will never be yours."

"What can you do, Inuyasha? You are mated to my incarnation." Naraku stroked Saya's arms and held them out to her sides. "Tell me, Inuyasha, do inu youkai really share their mate's lifespan?" he mocked.

Inuyasha's stomach sunk as he awaited the inevitable. He watched as Naraku continued to stroke his mate and felt sick. "Kagome, forgive me. I failed you," he hung his head and awaited death.

"Yes you did, Inuyasha, but not to worry. I will take good care of Kagome after I kill you." He dug his tentacles into Saya's flesh under her ribcage. Inuyasha screamed in pain as Naraku laughed. "You motherfucker!" he screamed, "Stay away from Kagome!"

"What can you do from hell, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. He smiled widely and dug deeper into Saya's ribs. "Now die!" He pulled his tentacles upward and outward pulling Saya's chest cavity open.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's scream could be heard for miles. He clutched at his gaping chest and fell to his knees. The light faded from his eyes and he fell forward.

Naraku laughed maniacally and threw Saya's dead body from his grasp. His laughter rang out above the trees and he created his barrier around himself and flew away to his castle to calculate his next move.

Myoga had watched the whole scene in horror. After Naraku left, he went to where Inuyasha fell and jumped onto his dead body. Wiping a tear from his eye, Myoga summoned his crow to report what happened to Lord Sesshomaru.

A/N: There it is folks, chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped as she bolted upright in her bed.

"Rest, miko," Sesshomaru said as he pushed her shoulders back into the bed.

She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. "I thought he was going to kill you!" She kissed the side of his neck and held him tightly as she continued to cry.

"It was you he tried to kill. You will be fine now and his trail is still fresh. I will find him."

Kagome noted the icy look in his eyes and began to shudder. "Stay with me, Sesshomaru, please I need you." She began to pull him down in the bed beside her and wrap her body around his.

Sesshomaru lay with Kagome until she fell asleep. He was in the midst of disentangling their bodies when Myoga appeared. "Where is he, Myoga?" he asked.

"He is in the woods not far from here, my lord. My lord…" Myoga began as Sesshomaru started for the door, "Inuyasha is dead, my lord."

"How is this possible?"

"One of Naraku's detachments. Lord Inuyasha mated her because she bore a strong resemblance to Kagome. Inuyasha thought he was mating Kagome. He has been under the possession of a tick demon by Naraku's order to divide Kagome and Inuyasha. After Inuyasha mated this demoness, she went to Naraku and sacrificed her life so Naraku could have his victory over lord Inuyasha." Myoga wiped a tear from his eye. "Lord Inuyasha would never had been so cruel to Kagome, he loved her above all others. Naraku is to blame!"

Sesshomaru sifted through the flea's rambling explanation trying to make it make sense. Inuyasha was dead. Killed by Naraku who had a demoness pose as Kagome. Inuyasha mated her and she gave Naraku her and Inuyasha's lives to Naraku. Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his hair in agitation. How was he ever going to tell Kagome and the others? Just then Kagome peeked up at him with tears spilling down cheeks that were deathly pale. "Kagome…"

"Is it true, Myoga? Inuyasha is…" Continuing to sob, the little flea nodded his head. Kagome bowed her head and cried. "My fault. I couldn't love him…"

Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms and held her as she clung to him and cried. "It is not your fault, Kagome. The blame lies with Naraku alone. He used Inuyasha's weakness to his advantage." He scooped he up in his arms and carried her to the taijia and hoshi.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" Sango asked as Sesshomaru carried Kagome toward her. She glared at him. "What did you do!?"

"Nothing," Kagome sobbed. "Oh, Sango! Inuyasha's dead!" Sesshomaru deposited her next to Sango. Kagome threw herself at her sister and cried into her bosom.

"I am leaving the castle to retrieve Inuyasha's remains," Sesshomaru said.

"No!" Kagome screamed. "If Naraku is still out there, he'll kill you too. I'll go mad if something happens to you! Please don't leave me," she sobbed. "Let me go with then!" she said as he shook his head.

"Kagome, Naraku has finished his purpose. He has killed Inuyasha. I need to go see if I can revive him."

Myoga shook his head sadly, "Alas, lord Sesshomaru, you will not be able to. The sword will be useless this time. Naraku has destroyed Inuyasha's heart and he can never be resurrected."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and stalked out of the room as Kagome's sobs followed behind him. "I'll go with him," Sango said quietly.

"The hell you will!" Miroku roared. "Have you forgotten you're pregnant? I will go with him to watch his back and take care of Inuyasha" he kissed Sango gently and followed behind Sesshomaru.

"You're pregnant…"

Sesshomaru streaked through the sky with the monk close behind him on the fire cat. They landed in a clearing about a mile or two from where the possessed Inuyasha had attacked them yesterday. The first thing Sesshomaru could smell on the air was blood and a lot of it. He turned and tracked the scent until he came upon his brother's lifeless corpse. Inuyasha's eyes were open and looked as though they wore a deep sadness even in death. Sesshomaru turned his head away going down on one knee and closing the eyes that were once so like his own. The monk kneeled beside him and said a quick prayer to safeguard Inuyasha's soul and one of forgiveness to Inuyasha because they had all abandoned him. Sesshomaru surveyed the "campsite" where Inuyasha spent his last night and saw nothing but bits of wood lying around and ash from a long dead fire, then he spotted her. He walked over to the trees where her body lay in a discarded heap. With his booted foot he turned her over and his eyes flared at the sight of her. Up close she looked nothing like Kagome but a cross between her and the dead priestess Kikyo. The looks Naraku had given her were based on the fact that Naraku had never seen Kagome up close and he a little surprised that Inuyasha, who had traveled with her for so many years, could mistake this thing for his Kagome. Sesshomaru could feel his inner demon stirring to life. 'He dares covet what is ours. He wants her for his own. He will die.' Sesshomaru extended his hand and emitted a poison mist from his palm and melted the demoness where she lay.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing! You know inu demons must be buried or cremated with their mates to find them in the netherworld!"

"I will not allow my brother to be bound to that thing for all eternity. He will find peace." He continued to pour acid on her until she was a puddle of green ooze. After completing his task, he repaired the damage that was done to Inuyasha's body as best he could and gathered his demon cloud beneath them and headed back to the castle.

Naraku sat in the darkened castle bubbling with maniacal glee. He had finally gotten rid of the hanyou and next, he would claim his prize. The jewel began to glow in his hand until it became too painful to hold on to it because of the heat emanating from it. He dropped the scorching jewel from his hand and watched as it rolled to the other side of the room. The jewel rose into the air and began to spin. The higher it rose, the faster it spun until a black light burst from it and knocked Naraku into the wall then throwing him to his face on the floor just inches from the light. Shaking his head to clear it, Naraku glanced up and saw a bare leg staring him in the face. His gaze continued up the leg until it turned into a complete naked body standing in front of him. Cruel laughter echoed through the room as Naraku settled his gaze on the face of the demoness. "Come now, Naraku. Is this any way to greet your mother after all these years."

Naraku hauled himself up to his feet and looked at her in disbelief. "Mother, why do you come now?"

"You have had more than enough time to complete the jewel and kill the Shikon no Tama miko, Naraku and yet you have not. I know that you have gone against the prophecy and hope to mate her, tainting our pure bloodline with her filth. I know I have had to weaken the demonic power of the jewel in order to kill the little bitch yet she still lives in spite of this." She walked to Naraku and put her hands on his chest causing his breathing to become heavy and hitched. "I know all of this and I am not pleased, Naraku, not at all." Her hands and arms turned into tentacles and she pierced his flesh drawing a gasp of pleasure and pain. "Whatever shall we do now?"

"I will kill her, mother. I will restore the jewel and ravage the land. I will do everything and anything to please you, mother" Naraku bowed his head in fear and submission. Inwardly, he seethed with anger. He had his own plans that had nothing to do with his mother's interference. He wished that instead of going dormant inside the jewel, her heart had been destroyed and she could never come back.

"Good, Naraku," she purred as she removed her tentacles from his body. "I am happy you agree."

"I would do anything to please you, mother."

"Really? Then come, Naraku. I want you to please me now." She turned and walked to the corner of the room with her hips swaying provocatively. She turned to face him and folded her arms across her chest.

Naraku stood in front of her, his breathing harsh and irregular. His mother placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to his knees. She placed her foot on his shoulder and he rubbed his cheek along her inner thigh placing wet kisses as he went. Shinara's head dropped back and her crimson eyes closed and she moaned deep in her throat. Naraku was filled with fear, disgust, shame, and excitement and he continued to kiss his mother tenderly. Her hand fisted in his hair and she slid her calf along his back and pulled his face to her. Deep inside Naraku, Onigumo screamed in mad terror as he began to pleasure his mother with his tongue and mouth. Shinara's cruel laughter echoed throughout the castle as she rode her son's tongue to the tortured cries of the human.

It had been two weeks since they had cremated Inuyasha's body and placed his remains in an urn. Kagome wanted to bury him under the God tree near Kaede's village since that was his home. For the time being, they built a little shrine to their friend to pay their respects. Kagome walked to the small shrine every day to mourn her friend. She would often stay out there talking to him until the sun sank low in the sky and today was no different. She was about to end her visit to the shrine when she heard Inuyasha's voice telling her to run. Kagome thought her mind had finally snapped as she looked around for him in the fading light of day. "Inuyasha?"

"No, but you will be joining him soon, miko."

Kagome spun around and came face to face with a female Naraku. The demoness struck her and she went flying through the air and landed with a painful thud against a tree. Stars exploded behind her eyes as the pain raced through her body. Opening her eyes, she saw the demoness lunge toward her for the kill…

Sesshomaru was in his study pouring over some documents when he noticed the light was fading from the sky. 'Where is Kagome? She should have been back by now.' Something wasn't right and he knew it. Inuyasha's voice tickled at the back of his mind and he caught snatches of what it was saying. Kagome… trouble… attacked… dying. Sesshomaru sped off through the castle to Inuyasha's shrine. Kagome was lying on the ground in a pool of blood with a demoness standing over her. "Kagome," he whispered. He threw back his head and howled into the sky.

The demoness chuckled, "I should have known it would be you, lord Sesshomaru. Do any of you inu youki ever learn from your father's mistakes? She would have made you weak. Find a demoness and strengthen our race." She rose into the air on a cloud of miasma and flew away into the night.

The castle folk came running when they heard their master howling. They all stopped cold when they saw Kagome lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood with Sesshomaru kneeling beside her. Sango screamed and flung herself on top of her sister and began to shake her. "Kagome, get up! Wake up Kagome. Please don't leave us. We need you!!" she screamed at the unresponsive woman in her arms. Everyone was in a state of shock and deep sorrow. "Sesshomaru, use Tenseiga. Bring her back please!"

Sesshomaru gathered his scattered wits about him and unsheathed the sword and looked for the pallbearers of the netherworld but he couldn't see them. He swiped Tenseiga over her body and still got no response. He tried again and again in frustration but nothing happened. Growling, he cast Tenseiga away from him.

Kagome awoke in the netherworld to two pairs of golden eyes and two pairs of the greenest eyes she had ever seen. "Inuyasha?" she choked out.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha spoke to her. "Yes, it's me."

"Am I insane?"

"No."

"Am I dead?"

"Yes."

Kagome turned away as tears coursed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I love you," she whispered.

"Told you so" Inuyasha said to his father.

"Kagome, you must go back. Sesshomaru needs you."

Kagome turned and looked into the eyes of Sesshomaru's mother. "How can I return? I'm dead," she wailed.

"Cease that racket!" the great dog demon barked at her. "No daughter of mine is a weakling. Inuyasha tells me that you are Sesshomaru's other half. If that is so, why are you here?"

"I was mourning Inuyasha and lost track of time. The demoness took me by surprise and before I could draw my weapons, I died."

"That demoness is the very same that killed us," Sesshomaru's sister said.

"Kagome, do not mourn me anymore. I loved you and I want you to be happy so be happy. Be with Sesshomaru and give him pups. I am the past. Let me go."

"Inuyasha, I am sorry about everything. I love you and you know you have a special place in my heart."

"As you do in mine, Kagome. Sesshomaru set me free from Naraku's incarnation and you set me free from the God tree, now I set you free." He hugged her to him then pulled back. "Now listen to dad. He is going to help you get back."

"If you are truly Sesshomaru's other half, Tenseiga can send you back to him. You must concentrate…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "In three month's time, I want you to go to Kaede's village. She will have something to give to you. I ask that you accept what she gives you and love it as you did me."

"I will Inuyasha. I love you, my friend. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Kagome."

Tenseiga began to glow and rise into the air. Kagome's body broke free from Sango's arms and rose into the air as well. The woman and sword moved towards each other until they touched and were enveloped in a blinding light that caused everyone to close their eyes and turn their heads. Kagome's body drifted gently to the ground. Sesshomaru rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms. "Kagome," he whispered. His hands roamed over her body as his eyes raked her form. Was this his Kagome? She was glowing with a soft green light and she had changed.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled weakly into his eyes. "Sesshomaru," she murmured. "I came back for you."

He crushed her to his body as his hands ran over her again and again. He couldn't believe it was truly her. "How…"

"Inuyasha and your parents."

"Kagome!" Sango cried. "What happened to you?"

"It seems that death has broken the seal on her divine powers," a voice said from above them. He flapped his wings rhythmically as he landed next to Kagome and her friends.

"Daddy?!" Kagome gasped just before darkness claimed her.

"It seem I have arrived just in time to start my granddaughter's training."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like the new chapter. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shino looked down at his sleeping granddaughter trying to breathe around the lump in his throat. She resembled her father and aunt so much it hurt him to look at her. He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek but a low threatening growl stopped him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I assure you that I am the girl's grandfather. I remember you from when you were a child. Your father mated my best friend and reacted to our relationship much like you are reacting to my granddaughter and me. I will not be upset though. I find it both amusing and comforting.' He regarded Sesshomaru through his eyebrows and said, "Your father promised me that he would provide the means for Kagome's survival in this time until I was able to find her and he stayed true to that promise. I will take Kagome away with me to complete her training so she will be able to defeat Naraku and Shinara."

"You will not take her. She belongs to me and I will never let her go. You will complete her training here and we will all fight."

Shino smirked with satisfaction. The mating between Sesshomaru and Kagome was settled a long time ago but he wanted to know the depth of Sesshomaru's feelings because he could sense they were not truly mated as of yet. "I thought you would say that so I brought her personal guard with me." Two divine creatures materialized and fell to their knees before him. "This is Xaing Hua and Xi Qi. They will be her shadow from now on. Setska is another from our land that has been here longer. She is mother to Yuko and Koiyuki." Shino felt Sesshomaru's youki rise and raised his hand to forestall him. "Before you become angry, I must remind you that it is dangerous for beings such as ourselves to reveal our true form. Setska had to disguise herself as a lower level demon in order to spy on you. Your parents and I wanted you and Kagome to mate, but after their deaths, you became hard and bitter. I was afraid you would side with Naraku and Shinara in spite of the fact that she killed your mother and sister because of your hatred for humans and hanyou alike. Kagome's mother is a human and many demons think that unions between demons and divine beings produce inferior offspring. It isn't true and they know this. Your children will be considered hanyou by these demons."

"I do not care what others think. I will never bow to anyone." His eyes were drawn to Kagome as she stirred on the bed.

"You need to mate her soon then because she is in great danger. Now that her powers have revealed themselves, other demons will come to claim her and even more will try to kill her. Naraku wants her for himself," Shino saw Sesshomaru stiffen. "He and his mother think she is dead for now, but Shinara will learn the truth and try to finish her off while Naraku will run away taking Kagome with him."

"Daddy?" Kagome murmured from the bed.

Shino swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled down at her. "No little one, I am not your father. I am your grandfather."

"Grandpa?" she asked weakly. She struggled to sit up. "How did you get here?"

"Rest now little one. Tomorrow is soon enough to get answers to all of your questions."

"Sesshomaru, stay with me please. I don't want to be alone." Shino and the others left quietly as Sesshomaru settled beside her for the night.

"Do it again, Kagome. Concentrate your chi on the flat bones of your shoulders and visualize your wings."

"I can't it hurts to move!" Kagome had been going through the same drills for two days now and had made no progress. "It would have been easier to learn this stuff as a child," she pouted.

"Unfortunately for you, your powers had to be sealed or the demons in your time would have found you and killed you. Now stop whining and do it again!" Xaing Hua demanded.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the courtyard and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She had awoken the day after her grandfather showed up to his passionate kisses and roaming hands. A servant came into the room unannounced and screamed from the sight and ran from the room leaving Kagome to wonder how much she saw and how she could explain to her grandfather. Thankfully, all he did when he saw her crimson face was convulse with hilarity. Kagome closed her eyes and remembered how his hands felt. She suddenly experienced a lightness she had never felt before. "Very good, Kagome. From now on, I want you to concentrate on whatever you were concentrating on just now." Kagome opened her eyes and stared down on her teachers. She smiled brightly and began to test her mobility. In no time at all, she was able to fly around the courtyard without falling into the dirt face first. "Enough for today, go get washed up," Xi Qi said.

Kagome thanked the merciful kami and fled her teachers. "How is she progressing?" Shino asked.

"She is progressing far beyond expectations. I think she becomes too frustrated with herself," Xaing Hua replied.

"Perhaps we should allow her to engage in her usual training and integrate our instruction as well," Xi Qi said.

"Yes, tomorrow we will…"

"Not tomorrow. My granddaughter will require the day off tomorrow," Shino said as he watched the taiyoukai disappear into the castle behind his granddaughter.

"Why lord Shino?"

"Because, unless I miss my guess, I think lord Sesshomaru has decided to claim his mate." Shino smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "She'll be exhausted tomorrow. I would suggest knocking from now on," Shino laughed. His eyes misted over, "I wish to see her children. I know they will be everything the prophecy says they will be. She looks so much like Riku and Rukia, doesn't she?"

"Yes my lord," Xaing Hua said sadly.

"My lord, are you sure…"

"Yes Xi Qi," he replied, "I'm sure. You will have to protect her and Sota soon. Sota will travel to Zhaing province and become lord there. His children as well as Kagome's will usher in a thousand years of peace and prosperity for both of our cultures. I will die happy knowing that they will do just that." Shaking himself from his gloomy thoughts he said, "See that fellow there, Xaing Hua? He's…"

Kagome sank slowly into the water trying to relax her stiff muscles. Sango slid into the hot spring beside her. "Feel just like when we were girls, huh."

"When I was a girl, I was never in so much pain," Kagome laughed. "Sango," she said as the laughter died away, "you cannot fight against Naraku. I won't allow it."

"I know," Sango said quietly. "I wish I could protect Kohaku, but I won't be able to will I. He'll die," she whispered.

Kagome looked beyond Sango's shoulder and said, "I wish I could help."

"Just kill Naraku. Give me and Miroku a peaceful life together."

"I will, Sango." Kagome pulled her into her arms and they hugged. "What names have you picked out for the baby?"

"I don't know yet. It will come to me, though." They finished their bath making plans for their lives to come.

Kagome walked down the hall to her room. She slid the screen shut and started for the bed when she spotted Sesshomaru sitting in the corner. "Good Lord! You scared me."

Her heartbeat was thundering so loud she wouldn't be surprised if the cook could hear it in the kitchen across the manor.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"NO!" Kagome yelled. He quirked his brow at her. "I mean, if you want to stay I don't mind." 'Lame' her brain screamed at her.

"I am having a tray brought up to you. You will eat everything."

"I will?" she asked, not certain if he actually said anything. His eyes were alight with a glow that never failed to get her worked up. She wished he would throw her on the bed and make love to her. She imagined what he would do with his hands, his mouth…

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal and almost forgot all of his good intentions. He had given her time with her grief, her family, and her trainers; now he simply could not put it off any longer. She would be his from tonight until every star fell from the sky. He sat across from her and listened as she talked to him. He would nod occasionally and hoped like hell she didn't require a response, as he wasn't paying attention to her. He was thinking about tonight.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious," she said shyly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Make you mine." That simple statement wrecked havoc on her nerves. She wanted to grab his hand and run to the bed screaming 'finally!' He went to the screen that separated their rooms and held out his hand. Placing all worries and doubts aside, she placed her hand in his and let him lead her to his room.

Sesshomaru slid the door closed and placed a barrier over it so that no one could disturb them then he walked to the bed. "Come to me, Kagome."

Kagome ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I love you, Sesshomaru," she whispered as she raised her face to him. Sesshomaru lowered his head to her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He then kissed her eyes closed. She sighed as she felt his scorching lips dragged across her cheek to her earlobe. She shuddered with pleasure as he nipped at it with his teeth. Tangling his fist in her hair, he pulled her head back and claimed her soft lips in a scorching kiss. Kagome forgot how to breathe as Sesshomaru plundered her mouth. She moaned with pleasure and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside to taste her.

Kagome tightened her hold on him, pulling him closer. She stroked his tongue with her own and was rewarded as he trembled at her touch. Sesshomaru lowered her to the bed without breaking the kiss. His hands roamed over her as he continued to kiss her thoroughly. He ended the kiss and took a deep steadying breath. He had to slow down. She wasn't ready now and if he took her, he would cause her more pain than was necessary. Kagome wasn't helping his resolve as she stroked his body and looked at him through passion glazed eyes. Sesshomaru closed is eyes to learn her by feel alone. If he watched her, he would lose control. He used one of his claws to slice the material away from her body, baring her flesh to his touch. Kagome's body arched into his touch as he stroked her from her neck to the tilt of her hips.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened when he felt her hand at the ties of his kimono. Kagome stared into his pink tinged eyes and pulled the ties loose. "No! Not this time," he said, breathing harshly. He softened the rebuke by kissing her again. Their tongues dueled for supremacy fueling their desire. Sesshomaru kissed a path down her neck to the spot he would mark her later. He licked the sensitive skin and sucked it into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. Kagome groaned and arched into his body. He moved further down until he came to the valley between her breasts. He licked a path to the left breast, laving the nipple with his tongue, and blew on it then sucking it deeply into his mouth. The nipple stood proudly erect and Sesshomaru moved to the right breast to give it the same attention. Kagome felt weak with pleasure as Sesshomaru continued to lavish her breasts with attention. She squirmed under him, clutching him, urging him on. Sesshomaru licked along her ribcage and stomach. He dipped his tongue into her navel and placed a kiss on the silky hair that shielded her virginity. "Sesshomaru, no! You can't…" Her protests died with the first stroke of his tongue. She reacted as if she had been struck by lightening. She arched off the bed trying to get away from him.

Sesshomaru threw his arm over her to hold her in place as he made love to her with his mouth. Kagome's hips bucked of their own accord and she sobbed with pleasure. She threaded her fingers in his hair and held him to her as she moved against his tongue.

Sesshomaru could feel his control slipping further away as he kissed his way back up Kagome's body. She was whimpering and clutching at him and she had the grip of a warrior. He quickly removed his clothes and knelt between her thighs. He took her hand and wrapped it around his throbbing member. He growled low in his throat as her fingers encircled him and she began to fondle him. Kagome licked her lips nervously, "Sesshomaru, will you… I mean will I…will we fit?"

Sesshomaru would have laughed at that if he had the strength. "Yes we will." He kissed her again to rid her of her fear. Kagome continued to caress his. She felt a drop of moisture and leaned forward to taste it. Sesshomaru almost exploded. He didn't want to come in her mouth. He wanted to feel her body tighten around him as he gave her his seed. He wrapped his hands around her hips and moved them in an undulating motion. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes, giving herself up to his lovemaking. She opened her eyes as she felt fullness deep inside her she never felt before. Sesshomaru's crimson eyes looked into hers as he surged forward. Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she felt as though she had been ripped apart. Tears rolled from her eyes and she lay still. Sesshomaru began kissing her and caressing her body. He felt her relax, but he wanted more than just her acceptance of him. He wanted the fire she showed before he hurt her. He reached between their joined bodies and stroked her bud. She threw her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist taking him deeper within her. That was all the encouragement Sesshomaru needed. He began to move within her with slow measured thrusts. He moved her hips in an undulating fashion again until she caught the rhythm he set and moved on her own. He tried to continue with slow measured thrusts until Kagome pulled him down for a soul-searing kiss and his restraint broke. His thrusts became hard, wild, uncontrolled.

Kagome held on to him, moving as he moved giving him everything she had. Sesshomaru knew he was close to completion and he wanted her there with him. "Come with me, Kagome." He reached between their bodies and caressed her until he felt her stiffen and cry out his name. He felt her walls tighten around him, and with a few more hard thrusts, he spilled his seed inside her. As they climaxed, Sesshomaru's fangs elongated and he marked Kagome as his mate.

Reality began to creep up on him slowly. 'Was I too rough with her? Why isn't she moving?' He lifted his upper body from her and looked into her face. He smiled tenderly. Yes, he may have been rough, but his mate had fainted with a smile on her face.

A/N: Well, there it is. Thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed my work. I wrote this for you and I hope it lives up to your expectations. He still has to give her the other mark and that will be next chapter. Please Please Please R&R. Let me know what you think. Also, check out my other story 'Chains of Destiny' and let me know what you think of that too. Thank you all! Lots of love 'till later!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome awoke on top of Sesshomaru, nuzzling the side of his neck. Her thigh was carelessly slung across his thighs and her hands roamed his chest as she rained kisses along his neck, his jaw line and face. Sesshomaru lay as still as he possibly could wondering if she was awake and aware of what she was doing. He had been awake from the time she flung her leg across his and began to lick the side of his neck. A low growl in his throat threatened to turn into a whine as she slid down his body raining kisses as she went. Kagome was lifted back up his length and she looked into his crimson eyes, "Good morning," she said leaning down and kissing him passionately.

Sesshomaru flipped her onto her back and kissed her just as passionately before he turned her onto her stomach. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed her there. Kagome groaned and closed her eyes in sheer bliss. Sesshomaru continued to kiss and lick her shoulders then he moved lower. Kagome grabbed fists full of sheets wishing it were him she was clasping. She never realized before how sensitive her back was before he lavished attention on it. She tried to turn over and get him to make love to her, but he shook his head in a silent command for her to stay put. He moved to her lower back wriggling his tongue in the dimples at the base of her spine. Kagome felt as though she had been struck by lightning. She tried desperately to get him to come to her but he ignored her and continued with his wonderful torture. Sesshomaru scraped his teeth along the curve of her buttocks causing her to cry out with pleasure and grip the sheet tighter. He licked a path along her legs, paying particular attention to the backs of her knees then he sat up on his knees and pulled her up against his chest.

Kagome felt as limp as a rag doll by the time Sesshomaru ended his love play. He held her close as he traced her ear with his tongue and caressed her breasts. His hand moved to the triangle between her legs and he parted them to caress her bud of desire. She turned her face to his and kissed him deeply. "Please…"

Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer and positioned her on her hands and knees. Kagome almost fainted with joy as she felt him place his throbbing member along her folds seeking entry. He wanted to take his time and give her as much pleasure as she gave him last night, but she waylaid his good intentions by being so wonderfully responsive. He moved within her swiftly, driven by her cries of pleasure. As he felt his orgasm approaching, his fangs elongated and he gave Kagome the final mating mark. Kagome was shattered by her orgasm. They collapsed together on the bed as she wept silently. Sesshomaru turned her to face him and licked the tears from her face. Redness cleared from his eyes and he gathered her in his arms. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome drew a shaky breath and whispered, "It was perfect. I love you Sesshomaru." She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. He sensed she needed to cry so he just held her silently. Inside her head, Kagome was in a panic. She had never loved anyone the way she loved Sesshomaru and she was scared. "Are you sorry?" she asked tentatively.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in a rare show of emotion and said flatly "Never." He pulled her close, "Now you must do something for me," he began.

"I tried to earlier but you pulled me back up!" Kagome huffed.

He made a noise that was half snort half groan and said, "No. You must give me your mating mark."

"Oh!" Kagome's face flamed red and she couldn't look him in the eye. "Why wouldn't you let me touch you and…"

"Miko, I would have been unable to control my response to you at all. You must wait until I become accustom to you." He ran his hand across her thigh in a lazy manner, "I wonder if I will ever have the discipline to take you in leisure," he said reflectively. His blood was boiling for her again, but he knew her body needed time to accommodate his length and thickness and what she needed right now was time to recover. "What is required for your mark?"

"Didn't your mother mark your father?"

"No. He gave her both inu-mating marks, but she refused to mark him. If she had, he would have died when she did." Sesshomaru looked away, "You have no option. You will mark me."

"Okay. Give me your hand." He placed his hand in hers and watched as she grew one of her nails into a long talon and sliced his palm and her chest. She then sliced her palm and his chest and placed his hand on her chest and her hand on his chest. As their blood mixed and flowed into each other, Kagome' s forehead developed a crest. Sesshomaru could feel her power swirling through him, strengthening him. As the wound began to heal, he noticed a phoenix feather in place of the wound. He looked at the crest on Kagome's forehead and saw it was the crescent moon with a phoenix feather hanging from the bottom of it. "Now I am truly yours and you are mine." She snuggled into his side and fell asleep.

"You have always been mine and I yours." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

The following day, Kagome resumed her training. Her guards/tormentors teased her unmercifully about spending the whole day in bed with her mate, her marks, and her new crest. Her grandfather beamed at her proudly, giving her winks of encouragement as the two females continued to rib her. Renji and Shoji were not amused by the ladies jokes. They scowled deeply and growled at them. The girls paid no attention to them and continued their amusement throughout the training session. Ever since her mating, Kagome's skills improved a thousand fold just as her grandfather suspected and she was almost ready to face Naraku. Xaing Hua and Xi Qi let her go early because of the improvement and decided to spar against each other.

"Why do you tease her?" Shoji asked. He was glaring at Xi Qi when he asked. The snow leopard divine being sprung back and assumed a defensive stance.

"I have no reason to explain to you," she said haughtily and tossed her head at him, "you are named after a door!"

"And you are a bitch!" he snarled.

"How dare you!" Xaing Hua shrieked.

Renji looked at the peacock divine being, "You two must have relations. Since you dress with the feathers of the males of your species, you must be the male. Haven't you two spent a whole day in bed together?"

"You will die for that," Xaing Hua screamed at him. She attacked in blind fury but was quickly subdued. "Let me go!" she wailed. He released her and she transformed and darted away.

Both inu demons looked at Xi Qi's stricken face. "You should not have said that. Xaing Hua's brother died when he was young. Her mother hated her and her father doted on her. Her father tried to remedy the alienation Xaing Hua felt and created gowns and dresses for her to wear from his feathers so she felt secure. The mother became insanely enraged because she had lost her demon son while he still had is divine daughter so she killed her mate and tried to kill Xaing Hua as well. Master Shino found her and healed her. He raised her as his own daughter. She would never hurt Kagome. Kagome is the only family Xaing Hua has now." She transformed too and left the inu demons staring at the empty space she left behind.

Shaking their heads over their huge blunder, Renji said, "Tomorrow we make amends."

Xi Qi caught up to Xaing Hua and raced around her to get her to stop. They transformed back into their humanoid forms and Xi Qi pulled her friend into her protective embrace, "They didn't know. You must forgive." She held her close as her friend wept uncontrollably into her shoulder. "That one is supposed to be your soul mate," Xi Qi shuddered delicately.

Xaing Hua wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "I believe master Shino is mistaken!"

Xi Qi laughed and said, "He is never wrong."

"Your soul mate is awful too."

"Yes, but I intend to torture him forever!" she said gleefully. Both girls flung their arms around each other and laughed uproariously, each making plans to needle their prospective soul mates.

Weeks had passed as the castle prepared for the coming war with Naraku and Shinara. Kagome trained harder than she had ever trained. She was on the training field as Kilala landed carrying a hysteric Sango, a somber Miroku and a dead Kohaku. Naraku had sent some of his minions to retrieve Kohaku's shard, killing him in the process. His back was a mangled mess with claw and teeth marks. His body was broken and his face was a mask of anguish. Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry as she raced to Sango's side. She knelt beside the body of the boy as her tears flowed freely. As they dropped from her face onto Kohaku's limp body, it began to heal. Sango was screaming and fighting against Miroku as he tried to lead her away from the broken body of her beloved brother. Xaing Hua stood aside with silent tears coursing down her cheeks as she watched the mortal girl. She felt two strong arms encircle her from behind and succumbed as Renji pulled her to him. Xi Qi started to say something to him but stopped when she felt Shoji's hand on her shoulder. She turned to her future mate and let him comfort her as well.

Kagome lifted Kohaku's body into her arms and wrapped him with her wings and began to chant. The air began to crackle with energy and time seemed to stand still. Kagome unwrapped her wings from Kohaku and began to rise from the ground still holding onto the boy. Sesshomaru was darting to the training area when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His mate was rising higher in the air than he had ever seen her do holding onto his ward's friend. Her body erupted into blue-green flames and white light surrounded her. Her eyes glowed unnaturally as she continued to chant. Suddenly she threw her head back and a wave of power washed over the whole group. Kagome drifted gently toward the earth cradling the boy in her arms. She swayed as she landed and gave the boy to Sesshomaru before she fainted into her grandfather's arms. Sesshomaru laid Kohaku down and took Kagome from her grandfather. Everyone looked at Kohaku's body. All of the damage that was inflicted had disappeared. If they had not seen the condition he was in when Sango and Miroku had brought him to the grounds, they would have thought he was sleeping.

Sesshomaru turned to Shino and demanded, "What happened? I heard the taijia screaming from my study and thought someone had died."

"The boy, Sesshomaru, he is dead."

"That boy is not dead," he stated. At the same time, Kohaku opened his eyes and looked at all of the stricken faces around him.

"How…" Sango began before she fainted dead away.

"Our kind can remove a soul from the body, but I have never known a phoenix that could return one from the netherworld, especially one that has been long departed. Tenseiga must be responsible for it. She should never have attempted this so early in her training. She could have died. It takes too much energy from the body." He looked at his exhausted granddaughter and said, "You should put her to bed, Sesshomaru. No training tomorrow girls."

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the divine being as he carried his mate to their room after reassuring the children she would be fine. He looked at her in awe. When she handed the boy to him, his heart was not beating but as soon as he touched the boy his heart began to beat. Suddenly it made sense to him. She gave him the boy to complete the ritual since he was the one who wielded Tenseiga. Their powers were connected. He nuzzled his mate as she slept on. She needed her sleep tonight, he would yell at her tomorrow for taking such risks.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my work. I truly appreciate you. I hope you like the new chapter. Please let me know!! Tata for now!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine

The weather was turning warm as the inhabitants of the castle prepared for the upcoming war. Shinara and Naraku still believed Kagome and Kohaku dead so they put off their attack on Sesshomaru and his allies, trying to persuade them to build a superior race of pure demons. Every attempt was met with defiance and so the duo summoned up their allies and began to prepare for war.

"We shall attack in two weeks time," Shinara said as she stretched beneath Naraku's body. "They will not be expecting it and we will finally bring all of Japan under our rule." She ran her hands over his body. "Soon, my love, soon."

Elsewhere, Kagome lay in Sesshomaru's arms listening to his heartbeat. "What are you thinking?"

"They will attack soon. I would if it were me. The weather is mild and the timing is almost perfect. They think I am saddened by your death and since you are the one in the prophecy that is supposed to end Naraku's life, they feel quite safe."

"They also think Kohaku is dead too. The prophecy is wrong; I will need your help to end Naraku's life just as I needed your help to bring Kohaku back. You are able to use the power of the windscar, the backlash wave, adamant barrage…all of it."

He rubbed Kagome's arms absently, "It will be alright. We will defeat them."

"I want Sango, Miroku and Kohaku to stay here and protect Rin and Shippo. There is no sense in them being there. I won't be able to fight if I have to worry for them." She rolled onto her mate, "Will you command them to stay here?"

"Yes. Now, rest. We must prepare for attack soon." Kagome settled into his side and fell asleep.

"My lord, Shinara will attack soon, will she not?"

"Yes Xiang Hua, she will. Remember you and Xi Qi must protect Kagome with your lives." He raised a hand and ruffled her hair, "It will be a long and good life. I want all of my children to be happy, including you Xiang Hua. I lost Riku and Rukia when they were just starting their lives, but the kami gave you to me to ease my pain. I have loved you like a daughter. Now, go, leave this old man to meditate." He kissed her forehead and pushed her toward the door. "Find your soul mate and have some fun," he wiggled his eyebrows lewdly.

"Yes, father," she said as a tear ran down her cheek. He pretended he didn't notice it and shooed her away. When she was gone, Shino gave into his own tears.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to illustrate where some of the players are coming from. I hope you enjoy it even though it is short. Next chapter, the battle!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The warm air of the atmosphere rolled over the still cold earth creating a thick mist that shrouded everything. Kagome, Xiang Hua, Xi Qi, Shino, Renji, and Shoji hid in the mist. Sesshomaru had awoken everyone in the castle that morning to give them their war assignments. They were to wait in the mist to close the escape route off from the enemy. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku along with a small contingent were to wait in the castle to protect the children. Sesshomaru had taken the bulk of the army and headed out to meet the enemy.

Shinara and Naraku led their army through the clearing stopping short of the line of engagement. They broke away from their vast army and went to the middle of the field. When Sesshomaru met them, Shinara gave him her sultriest smile and said, "Come now, Sesshomaru, can't we be friends? You will find I treat my friends well."

"You killed my mate, there will be no mercy for you," Sesshomaru said in a hard, unbending voice.

She laughed throatily and purred, "Surly you can forgive me if Naraku can. We can all forgive eachother," she reached out her hand to touch him.

"If you want to maintain ownership of that hand, you will not lay it on my person," Sesshomaru's voice lashed out at her.

Shinara snatched her hand back hastily and snarled at him, "You will die today for a whore? You will become your father and pine for weaklings and humans?" she laughed harshly, "At least you are able to pine for both in one being. You should have seen her face when she realized I meant to kill her. It was priceless. Don't make me destroy you, join us."

Sesshomaru kept a tight leash on his anger. He knew she was trying to bait him into losing control. If he did, she would win the battle. "You will die today," he said quietly. Feeling he had given Kagome plenty of time to get into place, he turned his back on his enemy and walked to his troops. "You will give me victory today," he said when he reached them. He awaited Naraku and Shinara's first move.

"Arrogant bastard!" Shinara raged. She turned to Naraku and stroked the side of his face, "Today, all of Japan will be ours. Bring me his head." Naraku sounded the battle cry and he streaked across the field with his army following him. Shinara smiled, her strategy was perfect. She had destroyed the only one who could ruin her plans and now her small army could easily overpower Sesshomaru's even smaller army. Yes, today will be the end of it.

Sesshomaru watched them charge him. Naraku was the only real threat amongst them all, the rest were lower level demons. As they drew near, he signaled Kagome that it was time they spring their trap. He drew his Bakusaiga and held it in front of him, "Dragon strike," he said in a dead calm voice. Behind Naraku, half of his army disappeared. Shinara screamed and grabbed her poisoned spear and charged into battle. Kagome and her detachment sprang from their hiding place to join the others. Sesshomaru was using his poison claw and light whip to shred his enemies as they rushed him since he could no longer use the sword for fear of killing his mate. He watched as Kagome ran from the safety of the others and ran to Naraku.

"Naraku! Surrender now."

Naraku faced the blazing beauty in front of him and a bolt of white-hot desire ran through his body. He always knew she was a beauty, but he wanted her more now than he ever did. "Kagome, I was told you were dead," he cooed. "Let these fools destroy themselves and come away with me. I want you. I have always wanted you. Give yourself to me and I will give you the world."

"I already have the world, Naraku. Sesshomaru has given it to me and more."

"No!" Naraku raged. He swung his tentacles out and struck Kagome in the side knocking the breath out of her. Naraku looked at her with hatred blazing in his eyes. She had been his only hope to escape his mother. He wrapped a tentacle around her neck and began to squeeze. Kagome struggled against the darkness that threatened to overcome her. She needed Naraku to touch her so she could communicate with the soul of Onigumo but she didn't want him to kill her. Kagome quit struggling against Naraku and took a step toward him. She wrapped her arms around Naraku's body. She could feel him tremble from his rage and tried to soothe some of it from him. Surprise streaked through Naraku as he felt her arms go around him. He removed the tentacle from her neck and pulled her closer to his body reveling in the feel of her against him.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on Onigumo. He was hidden in the recesses of Naraku's vast inner space. When she approached him, he scurried away from her. "Please don't be afraid," Kagome said gently, "I want to help you."

"You can't help me, I am damned for eternity." He turned away from her, "Leave now before this accursed demon damns you to dwell here too."

"Trust me, Onigumo. Take my hand and I can help you to the afterlife," she put her hand out, "Please."

Onigumo looked around at the beautiful young woman. He wanted to believe her. Ever since he had made the deal on his deathbed with Shinara, he had been tortured until he was driven near mad. Tentatively, he reached for her hand.

She clasped his hand in hers and pulled him to a standing position. Kagome pulled him into an embrace and said gently, "Relax, I won't hurt you." Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around him and Naraku and she wrapped them in her wings. Her body began to glow and she lifted off the ground with Naraku in her embrace. Naraku was blissfully unaware of what was happening. He tightened his hold on Kagome and buried his face in the crook of her neck breathing in her heavenly scent. Inside his body Kagome opened the netherworld for Onigumo. "I'm scared," he whispered in her ear as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Look, Onigumo. There is your guide for the underworld."

He opened his eyes fearfully and looked only at Kagome. He wasn't prepared to hear the voice that came to him from the mist. "It's okay, Onigumo. Let Kagome go and come to me."

He released Kagome and faced the voice, "Kikyo?" Kikyo stepped from the mist and reached out for the one time bandit. "Kikyo, is it really you?"

"Yes, my love. I have awaited you for years now. We will go together into the afterlife."

"Thank you," he whispered to Kagome. He placed his hand in Kikyo's and they both walked into the light together.

Naraku sensed that something was not quite right. He thrust Kagome from his body and bent forward. "What did you do you bitch!" he screamed. His body began to quiver and shake violently. Kagome fell to the ground and started to crawl away from Naraku. Light began to erupt from his body making it look like a puzzle that was about to come apart.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed with her last ounce of energy. Helping Onigumo to the underworld and weakening Naraku's body had taken all of her energy reserves.

"Oh no you don't!" he lashed out with a tentacle and wrapped it around her neck and squeezed her again.

"Kill her, Naraku. Squeeze the life from her body," Shinara screamed to her son.

Sesshomaru knew his mate was in serious danger and finished off the demon he was engaging at the time. He darted across the clearing where the battle raged, dispatching any who were foolish enough to get in his way. Naraku sensed Sesshomaru's approach. Knowing he was unable to defeat him, Naraku let go of Kagome and released a cloud of miasma. He took off into the sky with his barrier around him. "Fools," he laughed, "Did you think you could defeat me?" he laughed crazily. A look of stark terror appeared on his face. "No," he said. "NO!" He gripped the side of his face as it began to crumble. His barrier dissipated and chunks of flesh rained onto the ground. For years, Naraku had thrown away pieces of bodies keeping only the strong and now the half formed gobs of flesh pooled on the ground. Sesshomaru pulled his Bakusaiga from its sheathe again. Using the wind scar, he was able to sweep away all evidence of Naraku.

Shinara screamed with rage as she watched her son ripped apart by her niece. Gripping her spear, she rushed upon Kagome and Sesshomaru while his back was turned. Sesshomaru sensed her approach and was waiting for her to get close enough to kill. Shinara's spear elongated. She smiled smugly. She knew he was waiting for her to be in striking distance, thanks to her weapon she would be out of his reach but they would die. Flushed with victory, Shinara thrust her spear toward the couple and laughed madly.

Shino landed in her path before her spear struck home. The spear sliced through his body stopping just short of exiting. He fell to the ground taking the spear with him as it slipped from her hands.

Shinara backed away in fear. Her revenge, her dreams would all die with her today. Five enraged beings surrounded her but one terrified her more than the others. Xiang Hua tore her gaze away from her dying mentor and separated herself from the others. She circled the demoness keeping her in her sight. Shinara could see death in the divine being's eyes she poured poison into her claws and awaited the peahen's net move. Xiang Hua pulled out her swords and attacked. She twisted her body around and under Shinara's claws and sliced through the demoness' body with her Chinese sword. Shinara's surprise showed on her face as her body separated at the waist. Her top half fell to the right while her lower part fell strait down.

Xiang Hua ran back to where Kagome was being held away from her grandfather by Sesshomaru. Shino's body was already disintegrating from the poison Shinara used. "Let me go Sesshomaru! He needs me!"

"No, Kagome. To touch me would mean your own death. I knew I would die in this battle." He smiled at Kagome and Xiang Hua sadly. "Oh my girls. I love you…proud of you." He coughed violently spitting up blood. He died smiling at those he dearly loved.

Kagome and Xiang Hua clung to one another, crying as they watched him fade away. Sesshomaru gathered Shino's poisoned ashes and carried them back to their home.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Next, the end!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the others stood around the little shrine that they had erected for Inuyasha at the God Tree. Sango, now five months pregnant stood in Miroku's arms weeping as they interred his ashes. "It is where he would want to be, Sango," Miroku said quietly. "The God Tree is on Kagome's family's land in her time, he will always be attended." Sango nodded as she cried.

After saying a few words, the group moved to a secluded of the woods. Waiting there was another resting place for Kagome's beloved grandfather. As she clung to Xiang Hua, Kagome watched as his ashes were placed in the ground. "This is where my father's ashes are going to be placed in the future." Kagome looked deeply into Xiang Hua's eyes and said, "We are family. You will stay with me and I will watch out for you and you will watch out for me too," she said quietly taking Xiang Hua's hand as she made her pledge. "You'll never be alone."

Tears gathered in Xiang Hua's eyes as she squeezed Kagome's hand in hers. "Your grandfather said the same thing to me when he first found me," she crushed Kagome to he and cried. "I'll never leave you." They stood holding one another and crying as they started a new beginning.

After paying their respect to the deceased, the tiny group made their way to Kaede's village to look in on her. Kaede was happy to see all of her old friends and plied them all with questions since she had not seen them for so long. They all took turns regaling her with the sad truth of Inuyasha's possession, how Kagome fell in love with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's death, Naraku's mother, and Naraku's defeat. Kaede invited them all to stay for the evening meal, casting worried glances at Kagome every now and again.

"Sorry Kaede, we can't," Miroku said. "I've got to get my woman home and make her rest before my son decides to move out of her too active womb too early." Sango slapped Miroku and everyone laughed.

"Miroku, will you ever learn," Kaede asked forlornly. Everybody said their goodbyes to Kaede and walked to the door to leave. "Kagome, lord Sesshomaru, will you spare this old woman a moment please," she asked nervously. Everyone stopped and turned around to look at her, "Alone."

"It's okay guys. Go on, we'll catch up," Kagome said as she handed Shippo to Sango.

Sango gave a sideways glance to Kagome and said, "Sure, we'll go. It was good to see you again, Kaede! We'll see you next month."

"You take care, Sango. Rest!" Kaede yelled at her departing back. When she was left alone with Kagome and Sesshomaru, her nervousness increased because of the task laid in her lap.

"What do you want of us, old woman?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome snapped. "Go ahead, Kaede," she shot a silencing look over her shoulder at Sesshomaru because he was growling in his impatience. "Whatever it is can't really be that bad, can it?" she asked gently.

Kaede turned and grabbed Kagome's hands, "Kagome, are you truly happy with Sesshomaru? Did you turn to him to rid yourself of Inuyasha's memories and the hurt he caused you?" she asked quickly expecting death.

Sesshomaru was ready to strike the old bitch down where she stood. He uncoiled his light whip and poised to strike when he heard Kagome say, "Kaede! Why would you…how could you! I love Sesshomaru with every fiber of my being! I would die for him!" She calmed a little when she realized she was trying to purify the aged priestess. "What I felt for Inuyasha was a child's love. After a while, I realized that. When Inuyasha died, I felt like a piece of me died, but I knew I could carry on without him. If Sesshomaru died, I know I wouldn't want to live anymore. Inuyasha was my friend, probably my best friend, but I wasn't in love with him."

"But, Kagome, if Kikyo had stayed dead, if you and Inuyasha actually had a chance…"

"It wouldn't have mattered. I have taken my future into my hands, Kaede. I've embraced it. I was destined for Sesshomaru and him for me, why else would he not mate until now? He's at least five hundred, isn't that right, baby?" she asked saucily hoping to distract Sesshomaru from killing her mentor. Kaede meant well, but she could tell by the waves of anger assaulting her from behind, Sesshomaru didn't care.

"Impertinent wench," he said. He knew Kagome feared for the old lady, so he put a tight reign on his anger and moved away from the pair of them.

"You see there Kaede? Has the great lord of the west ever let anyone talk to him like that for as long as you have known of him? He loves me, though he has never said it, it is never the less true. Please, Kaede, I know you mean well but I truly am happy."

Kaede saw the happiness in Kagome's eyes and knew that she was not lying. "Very well, Kagome. I will let the matter drop."

"We will leave now, miko," Sesshomaru said. He had an odd look in his eyes as he took her hand and began to turn away.

"I have one more matter at hand, lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth until he feared they would break. The old woman had pushed his patients about as far as they would go and the next step was physical punishment. He wanted to talk to his mate alone and clear up a little matter that was irking him to no end. "You try my patients, old woman," he barked.

"Please, my lord. It is important. It has to do with Inuyasha."

"Then it does not interest me," he began to walk from the hut.

"Please, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. He looked into her beautiful eyes and knew he couldn't deny her so he stood silently by as the old woman had her say.

Kaede looked into the fire as she began her story. "I was sleeping one night, about three days ago when Inuyasha came to me. Be begun to shake me until I awakened. He told me then that he was dead and that he needed me my help desperately. He told me to get dressed and rush down to the river. I tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but he wouldn't allow me to do so. I climbed out of bed and went to the river, but found nothing. Inuyasha told me to be patient and wait, so I did. Then, from out of nowhere it seemed, a little basket came bobbing along down stream. 'Get it Kaede, hurry!' Inuyasha yelled to me. I reached out and snagged the basket and peered inside. 'Good, Kaede. Now take the basket home and when Kagome comes, give it to her and my brother. They'll take it." She looked Kagome then Sesshomaru in the eyes as she stood, "Follow me." She led them to the back of her hut that she had sectioned off for a private room for sleeping. She drew back the curtain and said, "There it is. Look inside before you pick it up, I don't want you dropping it after I went to so much trouble scooping it out of the river."

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at one another and knelt on the floor beside the basket. Kaede dropped the barrier surrounding the basket and stepped back. Kagome tentatively stretched out her hand and pulled back the blanket covering it and gasped. Inside the basket were three baby pups flailing their arms, fighting with the now gone blanket. "How?" Kagome whispered.

"Inuyasha was laying with a girl in this village who was not very fond of you, Kagome. She became pregnant and when Inuyasha left to retrieve you, she went into a rage. She tried to kill the pups while they were still inside her body, but demon babies are strong. After they were born, she put them in a basket and dropped them in the river to drown. Instead, she was caught by the currants and carried under. The babes survived. Inuyasha said you would take them, will you?" she asked looking directly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the pups as they crawled around, their eyes closed. He felt a rage inside him as he realized how close they had come to death. If the human scum that had attempted it was still alive, he would kill her himself. "Yes, we will take the pups," he said quietly. Kagome looked him with such love in her eyes, he felt invincible. He scooped up the basket and said, "It is time to go, miko."

Kagome hugged Kaede fiercely and whispered, "Thank you! You have given Sesshomaru a little piece of Inuyasha back." She followed her mate without looking back.

They mounted AhUn and took off into the sky. Kagome looked down at the babies. They all had little pointed ears doggie ears, and fangs. Two had black hair but one had a head full of gleaming silver hair. "I thought since Inuyasha was a half demon that the babies should look more like a human and not like a half demon themselves."

"Our father was a very powerful demon. It will take years for human features to assert themselves if they continue to mate humans, that is. If they mate full blooded or half demons, their descendents will look like a full blooded demon."

"What will you name them?"

"Me?"

"Yes. It is a father's right to name his offspring. They may not be ours by birth, but they are now," she smiled at him.

"This one shall be named for your grandfather."

Kagome shook her head, "Xiang Hua and Renji should have that honor. She knew him as her father."

"You name these two," he pointed to the twins with black hair.

"I will name him Riku for my father and I will name her Rukia for my aunt. I think they would be pleased with that."

Sesshomaru looked at the last pup in the basket. Sensing it was being looked at, it turned its face upwards and sniffed the air. With an angry yowl, the pup cracked one amber eye and glared up at his uncle. Sesshomaru stared at the infant for a long time before saying softly, "Inuyasha. You will be called Inuyasha."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "He reminds me of Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru patted the pup on his head and placed him with his brother and sister. "Miko, I wish to discuss something with you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you tell the old woman I never say I love you?"

"You never have. It doesn't matter though. I don't need you to say it."

"How could you be so stupid? I tell you I love you every time I take you in my arms, every time I kiss you, every time I make love to you."

Kagome waved a dismissive hand. Her lip trembled when she said, "I know. You're a demon of few words who values action to words," she turned her face from him.

He grabbed her chin and turned her face to him. "Kagome," he said gently, "I love you."

Kagome burst into tears and threw herself into his arms minding the precious burden between them. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru! I was afraid you didn't love me. I knew you wanted me, but I wasn't sure…"

"What other than love could possibly drive me to mate an undisciplined half human such as you?"

"I love you, Sesshomaru! I'm going to make you happy for the rest of your life!"

"I will hold you to that, miko," he replied.

AhUn turned toward the west. As they crossed the border to their land, Kagome looked at the man of her dreams. They were going home to their family. Rin and Shippo would be excited to welcome the newcomers to the family. Home. To Rin and Shippo, Sango and Miroku, Xiang Hua and Renji, Xi Qi and Shoji, as well as their hundreds of subjects that lived at the castle with them. Kagome ruffled the hair of the now sleeping infants then smiled up at Sesshomaru. Her future no longer frightened or worried her because she now knew what one gets if they just embrace their destiny.

The End

A/N: Thank you all for being patient and receiving this piece so wonderfully. This was my first fan fic and I love it more than anything I am now writing. I cannot tell those of you who reviewed how much you guys inspired me. You kept me going even when I wasn't sure I wanted to, therefore I dedicate my first and favorite work to you. I hope I did not disappoint you all too much and I hope you will continue to enjoy it. Thank you all! Later for now!!


End file.
